fifty shades high school romance blossoms
by lucyjaynejones1
Summary: This is my take of if Christian and Ana met in high school. I will take them through high school and college and life after that. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

Today is my first day at Seattle High, Senior year came around so fast! I'm nervous but excited to get this year done and head off to college, its 7:50 and kate will be here around 8:15 i guess i should get ready. Once I'm ready I head down to the kitchen and see my dad sat at the table with my breakfast waiting, I'm not hungry and don't really want to eat and my dad see's it in my eyes as soon as i look at him "Come on Annie eat this for me please, otherwise you will forget to eat at school, and you don't want your old man worrying about you do you?" i smile " No daddy of course not you know I hate you worrying" I sit down and eat wait I can of my breakfast 8:15 sharp I hear the beeping of Kate's car, I get up and hug my dad "bye Daddy i'll see you later" he kisses my cheek, "Bye Annie have a good day!"

The ride to school with Kate was not filled with much talking due to me not being able to even hear myself think through her blaring music! We pull up in school and find a parking space. Kate gets out the car and runs round to link arms with me "OMG ana can you believe we are in senior year, last year of high school and its going to OUR year i can see it now!" I laugh at her excitement "gosh Kate how can you be so excited at this time in the morning, I'm so tired" As we're walking up the stairs through the front doors I see a huge crowd forming and "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" being chanted by almost everyone. Me and kate try to squeeze past but as we do one of the boys fighting comes flying backwards and straight into me knocking me flat on my ass, god could this be anymore embarrassing. The boy turned round and looked down at me angrily i looked up scared of what he may say to me and i'm met with penetrating deep grey eyes, i feel myself blushing as we have stared at eachother for way longer than we should have. He leans down and and offers me his hand to help me stand "Im so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you have I hurt you?" he says with deep concern lacing his voice, I smile and rub my self down "no honestly I'm fine, thankyou" I turn to walk away but he grabs hold of my hand and spins me back to face him "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He smiles as me his hundred watt smile, "Anastasia Steele, but call me Ana everybody else does" I shyly smile back at him "Whats your name?" "Christian, Christian Grey, Anastasia is a beautiful name I think ill call you that if thats okay? What is your first class Anastasia?" The way my name rolls off his tongue makes my tummy do flips, I pull out my time table to look at my lesson this morning and moan silently "I have history in room 202 what about you?" He looks so happy, "Me too, we can sit together if you like?" this works well with me as I know kate hasn't picked history as one of her extra lessons I notice his lip swelling from the fight "do you want to go to the nurses office, your lip is swelling and looks very painful?" he smiles at me "oh Anastasia ever so caring, im fine lets just head to lesson."

Christian POV

I smile to myself as I sit next to Ana in our first class, she really is the only friend I have im not very good at making friends, she's wonderful, her blue eyes make her so attractive I know i shouldn't have thoughts like this because of Elena but I can't help it she is beautiful, and her kindness amazes me. She helps me throughout lesson with my history work, even thought I can pass history with flying colours I like her helping me. "Anastasia, would you mind doing some extra lessons of history after school some days to help me get my grades up?" I smile my cheeky smile and hope she says yes she looks shocked that ive asked her to do this "please stop with the Anastasia its Ana, and yes I wouldn't mind helping you, if you're any good at math I need some help in that so we can help eachother if that works for you?" well that works perfectly for me, im great at math i can do it with my eyes closed, "of course Ana anything to repay the favour" We have three lessons together that day and one is our last lesson after that lesson has finished I get in my Car and see Ana walking towards the bus stop, "Ana would you like a ride home?" she smiles sweetly at me "oh no don't worry the bus will be along soon" she says well im not taking no for an answer, "Ana, get in the car" she slowly gets up and gets in the passenger side, I smile at her and her back to me, the ride home is silent besides ana giving me directions to her house, its not an awkward silence though, i feel very comfortable with her around. I pull up outside her house and realise its only a few blocks from mine, how could i not have known this beautiful mysterious girls lives so close to me "I only live a few blocks from here, I'm surprised ive never seen you before as i drive this way to school" i say to her , she looks up at me from her hands "you probably never noticed me, but i've been here the whole time" she smiles as me "well I better get inside my Daddy will be wondering where I am" She says suddenly realising we have been sat outside her house for around 10 minutes, "Thanks for the ride Christian" she says as she gets out from the car. "Its was my pleasure Ana, i'll see you tomorrow" I shout out of the window she turns and nods her head and waves, I wave back and wait until she is in the door until I drive off. For the rest of the night my thoughts are consumed by those dazzling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

The next morning I wake up feeling so crap, I hardly slept a wink, my dreams were so real they tired me out even more. I spent lastnight dreaming of grey eyes. Oh he's so delicious I can't wait to see him today, he mentioned tutoring tonight at my house so I wonder if that will be happening. I have never had a boy make me feel this way, its strange, I get dressed and head downstairs I see a note stuck to the fridge _"Annie I have had to head to work early I shouldn't be back to late, please remember to eat something today and i'll see you later, love you pumpkin Dad"_ I smile my dad is forever worrying, I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and sit at the table and eat that, I just don't eat a lot, I am just never hungry, I hear beeping and throw the rest of my apple a way and head to kate's car. I get in and she looks at me "god Steele you look like crap, whats wrong with you?" I haven't told her about Christian and how much I have a crush on him otherwise id never hear the end of it "I just barely slept lastnight think I must be coming down with something" We drive to school and find a parking space. As im about to get out of the car i realise we're parked right next to Christian Grey's car, I see him sat in the drivers seat looking defeated, I'll ask him about that later, I don't really think now is the time. Kate and I link arms and wander to our lesson which is Literature which thankfully kate is in class with me too, we take the back table and sit together there are four other chairs on our table, Jose comes to sit with us, I didn't get to see him yesterday so I get up and throw my arms round him "Jose its so good to see you" he smiles and sits down "you too ana, and you Kate " he says while grinning at us both next Austin and Brad come in and sit next to us. They're in the middle of talking football but still say hey to us as they take their seats. Vanessa comes in and sits next to Kate "Hey guys how was your summer?" she says smiling at us I'm about to answer when I become distracted by the grey eyes stood at the door, the only remaining seat is the one on our table right next to me. Mr fisher the teacher points to the clock indicating Christian is late and then to our table telling him to take a seat. I smile at him "Hi Christian, Everyone this is Christian He's in some of my lessons, Christian this is Kate, Jose, Austin, Brad and Vanessa" They all say hello and Christian looks back at me smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes, I still need to ask him what was wrong with him earlier, I'll do that when we get a moment alone.

Christian POV

I was happy to know I'd have to sit with Ana in this lesson she really makes coming to school worth it, I was in such a shitty mood this morning but just seeing her face makes everything better. We sit through lesson with conversation flowing here and there. I get talking to Austin, he plays football and seems like a good laugh when lesson is done Jose pats me on the back and say "its good to meet you man, see you around" I tense under his touch and he notices "are you ok man?" I turn round and remove his hand from my skin i look at him and he looks back at me scared "j-just don't touch me. Please" I beg with him. He nods his head slowly "sorry man, I didn't realise, well you know I'm sorry" Ana has came over by this time and is looking confused by the atmosphere radiating off me and Jose. "Christian we have history again now shall we head over there?" She asks warily. "yes of course" I smile. "It was nice to meet you Jose" i say with a small smile. We're late to lesson as the bell rang about five minutes ago, the corridors are empty now "Christian, wait stop" ana says grabbing on to my arm "What was happening with you Jose in there?" I smile shes so curious "nothing Ana just a misunderstanding" she stomps her foot and tuts at me "I know you're lying to me you looked as if you had seen a ghost back there, tell me the truth" I sigh "Ana please not now, we're late as it is, I'll tell you some day. By the way are we still on for going to yours tonight to do some tutoring?" I smile at her and she smiles back and links her arm with mine and continues walking "Yes of course, would you like dinner at mine as I have no idea what time we will be finished?" She asks me in her angelic voice "yeah that'd be great Ana i'll let my parents know, thanks" The rest of the day flew by, I had planned to meet Ana at my car and it was now fifteen minutes past the time school finishes and she still wasn't here, I was growing more annoyed by the second. Then i look up and see her walking towards the car, I swear she has been crying. I dash out of the car and over to her side, "Ana, whats wrong? Please talk to me" She looks up and bursts out crying I get her in the car and give her five minutes to calm down she looks at me "It was nothing Christian Just some boys from gym class" I am furious when she says this I want to beat the person who has hurt my little Ana so badly but I keep my calm as I don't want to scare her "Ana who was it? What happened?" I say whilst rubbing her hand trying to keep her calm. "It was just a silly boy named Jack Hyde. He tripped me in class and then continued to call me names, don't worry i'll get over it." Im so angry but I know I can't show it as it will ruin our night "Right we will forget about Jack Hyde for now and go and do some history and Math revision" I say as i start up the car.

Next up is revision time at ana's and a few confessions will be coming out. Thankyou for reading, please review. Lucy xx


	3. Chapter 3

Christian POV

When we pull up outside Ana's house she tells me her Dad isn't home yet but will be soon, oh no I've got the pleasure of meeting the ultimate daddies girl, dad. We head inside and she goes into the kitchen i follow "Would you like a drink?Im going to put dinner on now so we can have it soon if thats ok?" I smile "could I have a glass of water please and yes thats fine with me Ana" She hands me a glass of water and gets to making dinner "Do you like stir fry?" "Yeah , I like all foods, so stir fry is good with me thanks, do you need any help?" she tells me i can get the peas out of the freezer for her while she gets to preparing everything else i freeze "erm ana, can we not have peas I don't like them" she looks round at me and sees my facial expression "are you okay Christian you look really pale? Why don't you sit down?" I nod and sit down while she sits across from me "have I done something wrong Christian?" she asks me looking hurt i realise im going to have to tell her. "No ana, you haven't done anything wrong, I don't like peas because when i was a child i ate frozen peas for four days while being left alone with my mothers dead body" her face drops, she looks like she is going to cry "oh my god Christian I am so sorry I had no idea please forgive me she says as she comes round to my side of the table. I stand up and wrap her in my arms and tell her its ok, she looks up at me and I really want to kiss her, I have never felt like this before Ive never wanted to kiss someone before ana, I lean down and place my lips softly on hers. She smiles shyly at me and gets back to making dinner, I just sit at the table completely surprised with how much I like ana. I know i have only just met her but she is amazing, I stand up and go to stand beside her. She stops what she's doing and looks up at me, right this is it, just say it Christian! "Ana, I really like you, and i really enjoyed kissing you I was wondering if maybe you'd consider going out on a date with me tomorrow night?" She looks shocked by what I've asked "Oh Christian, that'd be lovely, thankyou!" she smiles and hugs me

Ana POV

I'm standing here with Christian Grey's arms wrapped around me, I cannot believe he has just asked me out on a date, im so excited! I hear the front door open and I realise my Daddy is home, i pull away from Christian and smile, i walk towards my dad "daddy this is Christian he is helping me in math while i help him in history, he is going to be staying for dinner, Ive started stir fry for us" My dad looks Christian up and down and sizes him up "Nice to meet you Christian" my dad says and offers out his hand "A pleasure to meet you Mr Steele" Christian says as he shakes his hand, My dad and Christian go in the living room while i finish preparing dinner, im surprised when I go in there and see they are getting along great talking about fishing "Dinner won't be long you two" they smile at me and go back to talking about fish. Im surprised my dad is being so nice to Christian I expected this to be difficult, I shout them and let them know tea is ready and we eat a comfortable meal while talking about colleges "Our annie is thinking about going to Harvard aren't you? Where are you planning on going Christian?" Christian looks overjoyed "I'm going to be applying for Harvard as well Mr Steele" I smile im so happy we might be going to the same college we talk about Harvard and all the great opportunities it will offer. After dinner i tell my dad me and Christian are going up to study he nods and tells me to keep my door open. We have been studying history for around an hour when i notice Christian just staring at me I smile and go back to explaining its hard when he is staring at me though. He interrupts me as his lips crash on mine and i feel his tongue stroking mine to an equal beat, he pulls away and i'm shocked to say the least "Sorry Ana, i just couldn't resist, I hope you didn't mind" I smile gathering my thoughts "no, I liked it if im honest. After another hour we decide its getting late and Christian should probably head home. He says goodbye to my dad and I walk him to his car, "we will have to arrange to do this again some time ana, ive enjoyed myself" I smile as my stomach does flips and nod "Can i pick you up for school tomorrow?" he asks "erm, yes i'll let kate know she doesn't have to get me that'd be great" He kisses me good night and drives off. Im standing there for around ten minutes before i head back inside. Wow Christian Grey probably the hottest guy in school and I'm going on a date with him tomorrow, my life couldn't get any better, I drift off into a peaceful sleep yet again dreaming of Grey eyes.

Thankyou all for reading, please review. I know its only a short Chapter but I needed to get dinner out of the day. Next up is school and there date, keep reading!

Lucy xx


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

The next morning I wake up extra early as I need to pick out my outfit for tonight and get ready for school. Shortly after my alarm has gone off my text message sound blares through the room, I pick my phone up and notices is a number I don't have saved." _Hi Ana Its Christian, What time shall I get you this morning?x"_ I text back immediately _"8:15 is good for me, don't rush. A x"_ I smile and go back to brushing my hair when I get another text _"See you then beautiful. C x"_

Christians car beeps outside and I head off to school with him when we arrive in the parking lot he doesn't get out the car, but instead looks at me. "Ana, I need to ask you something?" Im so confused he seems in a bad mood "Okay go ahead" I say dreading what is coming next "will you be my girlfriend?" I almost choke on my own breath I was not expecting that and I have no idea what to say "Please, ana I really like you, I like what we have going on here and I don't want to share you with anyone I want you to be mine" Im completely taken back by this I didn't know he felt this strongly I smile at him to stop him worrying "Yes Christian I'll be your girlfriend" I say and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Well rather than dinner tonight how would you like to meet my parents, they really want to meet you?" oh no, meeting the parents "Erm yeah sure, as long as you're sure" he nods his head viciously and smiles "oh im sure ana, I want to show you off to the world, you're so perfect and now you're mine." He says as his lips hit mine and he starts attacking my mouth. He has such soft lips and I cant help but want to kiss him all day, this man is beyond perfect I think to myself. We get out of the car and head to class its Literature first today, my favourite lesson we sit down with Jose Kate Vanessa Austin and Brad. Kate notices as we walk in that we're holding hands and I feel my phone vibrate _"Spill it steele, are you two together? K x" "Yes. A x" "OMG OMG OMG I KNEW IT! I WANT ALL THE DEETS LATER" K X"_ I giggle _"well im having dinner at his and meeting the parents later so ill call you after? A x"_ I look up and kate nods at me. The rest of the day flew by apart from lesson before lunch which was gym, we were playing football and hyde tripped me again on purpose and called me a prick tease. What the hell? I don't even know him and I have never done anything to him. I'm beginning to lose my patience I just shrugged it off and got that lesson over and done with.

Christian POV

I sit in my car waiting for Ana when I see her strolling towards the car, She gets in and kisses me softly "Christian would you mind if we nipped back to mine for me to get changed" i smile and nod. 45 minutes later she is finally ready and comes down the stairs "wow ana, you look breathtaking" she smiles shyly at me and we head over to my house. My parents are so excited to meet her. We pull up and ana looks a little scared I think the size of my house has intimidated her. "you live here Christian?" she asks i nod and she sighs "don't worry about a thing baby, my parents are going to love you" I say trying to encourage her. She smiles and nods. As soon as we enter the front door Mia is there smiling at us, "OMG Hi im Mia, you must be ana, you're so cute!" my little sister says as she hugs the living day lights out of ana "ok Mia calm down, Hi honey you, come on in" My says as she takes ana's hand and leads her to the family room "Hi Dr Grey you have a wonderful home" ana says and smiles as my mum "oh Ana call me Grace its so lovely to meet you" my mum smiles at ana and hugs her "Its lovely to meet you too Grace" "Carrick!" my mum shouts and my dad strolls in the room "Oh you must be Ana dear, Its a pleasure to meet you" my dad says and shakes her hand "Its my pleasure to meet you Mr Grey" My dad gives her a Stern look, "call me Carrick" she giggles, "sorry Carrick" We sit down and begin talking when Elliot comes through the doors "Oh this must be Ana, you did well C, Its nice to meet you ana" my brother says as he kisses her cheek. I feel jealous all of a sudden "Its nice to meet you too Elliot" I think Ana may be a little overwhelmed and my mum notices so she goes to the kitchen to make dinner rather than bombard ana with questions. Mia and ana talk about everything under the sun, school, boy bands, shopping, gosh how do girls find all of this interesting is beyond me. My mum announces dinner is ready and we go and sit in the dining room and tuck in, My mum speaks to ana about the food as ana loves to cook and would like for my mum to teach her some stuff some time. My mum is more than thrilled to do so. By the time ana goes it is 11:00pm and she looks worn out. The drive home is quiet filled with our breathing. We pull up outside ana's house and i notice she is asleep. I look at her house and her main room light is on so i get out and knock on the door and tell ray ana is asleep and offer to carry her up if he wouldn't mind holding the front door open. As i lay ana in bed she mumbles my name, she is so cute when she sleeps. I move her hair from her face and kiss her goodnight. I say goodnight to Mr Steele and drive home. Gosh I think I love this girl. She is amazing.

Im going to skip ahead next chapter and take us to the end of the school year and then summer! please review guys it means alot

lucy xx


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick note to you all, I can't reply to any reviews as im a new user but please continue to review and favourite i will get back to you and answer any questions as soon as possible. Thankyou for all your support

New chapter coming soon, i hope to have another one up within an hour

Lucy xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Ana POV

omg I cant believe its the end of the school year in one week, and I have been with Christian all this time. Its defiantly been a bumpy ride thats what i'll say around two months ago is when it all kicked off. Hyde had been taunting me for the whole year and this time he said something not realising Christian wasnt very far behind me. It ended up in a huge right and Christian knocking the crap out of Jack, well he got excluded for a couple of days for this but thats not the worst. His parents wanted to send him over to the lincolns to do yard work like they did before when he had problems. I was there when they had told him this was going to happen and I had never seen him go so pale in a matter of seconds, I had met Mrs Lincoln and did not like that bitch troll one bit. She had an evil streak and I knew it. Well seeing Christians reaction to him having to work for them I knew there was something that wasnt right. That night we were sat in his room and he had been quiet all evening "Christian baby, please tell what happened and why you dont like the lincolns?" I ask as sweetly as I can, he looks at me "Im not ready to speak ana please baby, dont make me" this man infuriates me "Christian if you tell your mum and dad why you dont want to work there they may not make you" He looked at me grabbed my hand with fear in his eyes "baby I want you to come downstairs with me and im going to tell my mum and dad something, just promise me you will never leave me, not now not ever" I was terrified but agreed. well anyway he told his parents everything, starting when he was 15 and how elena had seduced him and beat him and took his virginity. Grace and Carrick looked physically ill. Now all that is behind us and Elena is behind bars thankfully. It took a lot for Christian to tell his parents that but he no longer has that weighing over him. I havent seen him much for the past week as we have been studying like hell for our last exams this week. We both applied for harvard along with Kate, Austin, Brad, Vanessa and Jose. If we all get in college is going to be great! I finally learnt why christian flipped on jose that day in class when he touched him, I still dont touch him unless he guides my hand. He is getting better and ive even met his shrink Dr Flynn. There is still so much I dont know about Christian but we have overcome so much already im sure we can get through anything. I love him more than I have ever loved anybody. I get up and out of bed and get ready for the last week of school, Id arranged with Christian for Kate to pick me up today. at 8:15 Kate is here waiting. I get in the car and she hands me a box wrapped up I smile and hand her hers. We have a tradition at the end of every school year we get eachother a present and we have been doing this for the past six years. I open mine and tears spring to my eyes its a photo frame with a photo of me Kate Christian Austin Brad Jose and Vanessa at christmas in the snow, Its a silver frame with "BESTFRIENDS" across the bottom "Oh kate its beautiful thankyou!" I say as I hug her she opens hers and starts full on crying I made her a scrap book of photos of us starting when we first met to one I took yesterday and wrote all in it all of memories, she hugs me so tight "I love you steele but I cant believe you have made me ruin my make up!" she laughs as she says this. This next week flew by and before I know it Im walking out of my last exam to be met with Christian waiting for me, I throw my arms around him as I pull away he kisses me repeatedly and tells me how proud he is of me. Within minutes the whole gang is there and we're all walking out of school for the very last time talking about how we're going to spend our summer!

Right so they have finished school now, im going to do lots of chapters on summer, I just wanted to get school out of the way and get them all at the same college away from home. Right im from england so any ideas on what they can do for summer would be great, I already have a few ideas jotted down. Thanks for reading guys!

Lucy xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Christian POV

Its Saturday and its the first day of summer, Ana stayed over at mine last night and my parents were cool with it, we haven't had sex yet but i expect it wont be long, we have done just about everything else. I smile as I look at her, her hair all over the place, her lips slightly parted with her steady breathing. I kiss her forehead and get out of bed, I have a surprise for Ana today, Im going to take her on the grace and have a meal on there and hopefully thats when IT will happen, I cant wait to have sex with her, I just don't want to rush her. Im suddenly reminded that Ana's mum is coming to town tomorrow, I have not met her yet but ana doesn't seem over the moon about it so I can't say I'm looking forward to it. Ray doesn't speak very highly of Carla and from what I can gather ana and her mother aren't exactly close. Since we have been together Ive only known them to speak on the phone about 3 times. Carla just makes no effort and I don't know why because Ana is just wonderful. My parents adore her as does my brother and sister. Which brings me to my next point that Kate and Elliot have been hanging out, Im not sure how I feel about this as I like Kate and know what my brother is like, I don't want her to get hurt. She also stayed here lastnight. Im just leaving the bathroom when I bump into Elliot. "C i really need to speak to you, wanna come downstairs so we can have a chat?" I wanted to go and get back in bed with ana but i reluctantly nod and follow him into the family room "so whats up El?" I ask but to be honest Id rather be back in bed cuddled up to ana. "ah C you don't understand I'm so confused I'm mad about Kate and i've never felt like this before, Im not ready to be tied down but I can't help but want to see her more" This is very true Elliot is a typical man whore, Im surprised he isn't a dad yet. "Well El I wouldn't worry just take things slow and see where it goes, but don't hurt her man?shes a friend of mine and ana's" Elliot rubs his head and nods. Then the family room door opens and there stands ana in my t-shirt and shorts. I smile at her and she sits on my knee. "morning el, sleep well?" ana asks sounding tired "morning ana, yeah I slept great thanks,do you want a drink?" ana smiles a huge smile, "yes please, el can I have a tea? And wheres kate?" She asks confused that we're all down here and she isn't "don't worry ana, she's still in bed" I whisper in her ear. We all have breakfast and I get ana in the car and blindfold her she looks like a little girl again so excited .

Ana POV

We're driving somewhere but I have no idea where as I have a blindfold on, I'm so excited I can't wait to see what Christian has planned. We haven't been driving for that long when I hear the engine come to a stop. Christian kisses my hand and helps me out of the car he tells me I have to keep the blindfold on and he takes me somewhere helping me walk as we go. He stands behind me and undoes my blindfold and i let it drop to the floor. I'm astounded by what I see we are inside a boat and there are candles and lights everywhere. I look on the table im stood infront of and beside the vase of beautiful flowers is a box with a note on top it reads _"Ana I love you than i ever imagined possible, yours, C x"_ He whispers seductively in my ear to open it, as I do my eyes fill up with tears, inside is a beautiful angel hanging from a delicate silver chain, "you're my angel ana, I love you" he whispers in my ear, I turn round to face him with tears streaming down my face "I love you so much Christian, thankyou, its beautiful!" I say between sobs. He helps me put the necklace on and i can't stop looking at it, its gorgeous. We have been sat on the dock for the past hour eating lunch. I decide im ready this is the moment I want to do it, I want to surprise Christian thought. "baby, would you mind if we went for a lie down, Im becoming a little sea sick" I smile as I say this. He takes my hand and leads me to a bedroom where we both lay down I begin kissing his neck seductively and whispering how much I love him and I'm ready into his ear he looks down at me with dark eyes "what do you want Anastasia?" he asks so sweetly "Christian baby I want you, now please" He smiles at me "your wish is my command" he says and with that he continues to kiss me and undo my buttons on my dress. He slowly edges my dress off my shoulders and shimmies it down my body and im left laying in my bra and panties, Im shocked when i don't feel at all nervous or embarrassed "Take off you bra and panties ana" he says as he stands to take off his shirt and pants well atleast thats what i thought until he discarded of his boxes aswell. He comes back on top of me and asks me again if im ready I nod and kiss his lips "yes, Im ready now" I say in somewhat of a whisper, with that I feel him enter be ever so slowly and gently constantly searching my eyes for pain but I feel no pain, I feel amazing. He starts to move and I begin to moan "ah yeah Christian" "mmm, that feels so nice" he leans his head into my neck "I love you baby, I only ever want to please you" he picks up pace and begins to really move we're both dripping with sweat and crying out eachothers names until we climax and come back to earth from our blissfully amazing orgasms. He lays against my chest and we stay like this for a while. He pulls out of me and lays next to me he looks deep in thought "Christian whats wrong" I ask scared of his reply he looks at me dead in the eyes "I want you to touch me ana please touch me"

Christian POV

That was amazing, I didn't think i could love ana anymore but after that wow, I need her more than i thought. I crave her touch so bad im broken from my thoughts "Christian whats wrong?" she looks scared, I don't want to scare her, Im confused I want her to touch me "I want you to touch me ana please touch me" I beg with her, she nods slowly and places her hand on my stomach to start with and slowly moves up towards my chest my faces is screwed up but I need this she lays her hand flat against my beating heart which is now racing but slowly begin to beat back into its normal rhythm I open my eyes to realise her touch doesn't hurt me, It feels amazing, Im shocked by this she looks at me and I nod. She begins to play with my chest hair, slowly as not to scare me or startle me. Im starting to realise this is what I needed all along I just needed ana to fix me. We fall asleep like this until early hours of the morning completely forgetting dinner we skipped.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana POV

I wake up hot and sweaty and completely disorientated then i notice Christian is wrapped around me like ivy, i lay my head on his shoulder and think back to last night and how amazing it was. I never knew sex could be like that, so pure and passionate. I remember us waking at around 2am and we had completely skipped dinner so we went to the kitchen and i rustled us up an omelette in no time, then we went back to bed and went for round 2.

Christian stirs awake and stares into my eyes with his tired looking misty grey eyes, i smile and he kisses me passionately on the lips

"Christian I'm going to go in the shower, feel free to join me" I leave the bed in nothing but a pair of white lacy panties and make my way to the bathroom, I turn the shower on and get the temperature right to suit me, I stand under the water and let it soak me through, something about showers always makes me feel so fresh. I hear the door opening and i peep my head round the shower curtain and notice Christian stood there with absolutely nothing on, i giggle and make room for him to stand in the shower with me. He grabs the body wash off the side and lathers his hands up and begins rubbing it on my shoulders and back, he moves round and does under my arms, my breasts and stomach. When I expect him to touch my, you know, well he doesn't he goes down to my feet, lifting one foot from the floor and then the next and works his way up my legs and right where I want him to go. Im in eternal bliss, this man is a god!

After leaving the shower from yet another round of sex we decide we should probably head home , we gather our belongings and make our way home. I look out of the car window and realise what a lovely day it is. I turn to Christian "Thankyou for lastnight and my present and well just everything, It was perfect" I say as i lean over and kiss his cheek. Christian drops me off at home and tells me he will collect me around 5:00pm as my mum is coming to town, I silently moan, I say goodbye to Christian and head inside to be met with a red faced ray and an angry looking Carla

"Daddy hey! " I go barrelling towards him and wrap my arms around his waist while he places a soft gentle kiss on top of my head . I turn and see my mother staring at me

"Hi mum,Its good to see you" I say as I give her an awkward hug, me and my mum no longer get along after i moved back with ray rather than stay with her and husband number 3.

"I get the impression you two were arguing before i came in here, care to share?" I ask and put my hand on my hip waiting for them both to respond.

"Sit down honey I think we need to have a chat" my mum says to me so i do I sit down and ray shakes his head, im tempted to laugh so loud but i know its not appropriate now.

"Me and Ray were just discussing your boyfriend, Ray says he's lovely but frankly im a little worried ana, are you sure you aren't moving too fast with this boy?" oh my mum has some nerve! I lose it!

"for your information mum me and Christian are very happy and no we are not taking it to fast, unlike you and steven morton, nothing can be faster than that, straight out of bed with Ray and in bed with him! So no, don't you dare come in my home and start trying to dictate my life when you are in no position to do so" I am furious with her! How dare she! Ray looks highly amused by what i've just said to my mum and I know he had probably just said a similar thing to her shortly before i walked through the door.

"Anastasia Rose Steele don't you dare talk to your mother like that, What happened between me and Steven is absolutely none of your concern, now how about we try and get along because I hear Christian is coming over for tea tonight" I look up at her

"Whatever mum, Dad ill be in my room" I storm off, I still cant believe the audacity of that woman, She's on husband number four so she really isn't in any position to be offering relationship advice.

 _"Hi baby, I've just had a massive argument with my mum, if you want you don't have to come, I'll tell them you're sick if you like, A x"_ My phone instantly dings indicating a reply, i smile as i read it _"Hello baby, no I still want to come atleast that way it gives you something to look forward to, I'll be counting the hours until I see you, C x"_ He really is the sweetest, how is he even real, he is perfect. How can my mum seriously judge us, she knows nothing about Christian as a matter of fact she doesn't even really know much about me. Mine and my mum's relationship is damaged beyond repair, there is no coming back from what happened in Texas with husband number 3. She's just not cut out to be a mum, she's to selfish, Im dreading tonight, I know she isn't going to behave herself when Christian arrives.

The rest of the day goes by so slow, Ive been texting Christian on and off and I've been telling kate that wicked witch of the west has arrived, Kate doesn't like my mum, she doesn't like the fact she never put me first so she cheers me up as we text back and forth for a while about my mum. Its 4:00pm and I decide its time to get ready, I go in my wardrobe and find a black white and blue skater dress which match perfectly with my shoes. I decide to go with that and wear my hair down and curly with a little light make up. Ive just finished getting ready when I hear a knock at the door, That will be Christian..

Thankyou all for reading, please keep reviewing.

Dinner with Carla up next!

Lucy xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Christian POV

I am at Ana's door as i hear her rushing down the stairs to let me in, she opens the door and smiles at me and gives me a kiss. I get along with Ray splendidly but something tells me my relationship with Carla will be the complete opposite. Kate text me today saying the witch had landed referring to Carla, Kate is very loyal to Ana and I can't see her not liking Ana's mum for no reason, so she must of done something to really piss Kate off. We head through to the kitchen where Carla and Ray are sat and you can feel the awkwardness radiating off them. " _Mum this is Christian, Christian this is my mum"_ I offer my hand out " _Its lovely to meet you Mrs Adams"_ I say as sincerely as I can. " _Oh aren't you handsome Christian, I didn't expect little book work ana over here to have snatched up a model look a like! You're so handsome"_ Ok that really pissed me off, Ana is beautiful, how can she say that about her own daughter. I just smile not wanting to voice my opinions just yet. We take a seat and everybody stays quiet and we all just look around the room trying not to maintain eye contact with one person for too long. I place my hand on Ana's knee, reassuring her.

We managed to get through dinner with a bit of small talk here and there, I must admit it was terribly awkward but I'm doing this for my Ana, she's not her same self when her mum is around. After eating me and Ray head into the family room and watch some football, ah this is more like it, Ray is so much more relaxed and easy going. We're chatting and watching the game when I hear Ana sobbing, Id know my baby's cry anywhere me and Ray both jump to our feet and find Ana on the floor in tears with Carla stood over her looking furious. Ray starts really laying in to Carla while I go to Ana's side to comfort her. " _Baby, come on do you want to come and sit in there?"_ She nods her head indicating she does. Ray looks furious I don't know what happened yet as i wasn't listening to what Ray and Carla was saying I was too interested in my baby girl. Just as we sit down we hear ray shout furiously "GET OUT RIGHT NOW CARLA OR SO HELP ME I'LL DRAG YOU OUT" he comes through the main room and sits infront of Ana "Annie sweetheart im going to go and make some tea and wait in the kitchen, I think its about time you told Christian" Told Christian what? Im so confused Ana nods her head. Ray leaves us alone and Ana goes on to tell about how her mums husband, number 3, was an evil man, when her mum went to work he would make nasty comments, call her fat and ugly and push her around, after he had a few drinks at night the pushing around became a lot more violent, thats when Ray came and got Ana and bought her home, she had to spent a week in hospital for broken ribs, sprained ankle and a hairline fracture. I feel sick, how, how on earth could someone hurt my princess, she's the most loving and giving person. Now I know this I guess it makes me understand her a little better. We head into the kitchen and find ray sat waiting for us. I still can't believe what ana has revealed to me.

Ana POV

I feel so guilty for what happened between me and my mum and now Ray has sent her packing but she had no right to bring morton up, she knows I can't talk about it, and she still believes I provoked him. I knew something like this would happen. I feel better for telling Christian though, I feel a huge weight has been lifted. Ray said Christian is welcome to stay the night which me and Christian are both more than happy he offered this after todays events. Christian has drove home for a change of clothes and should be back in around half an hour.

I sit in the kitchen with my Dad and drink a cup of tea, Ray Steele's idea is that tea makes everything better. We don't talk about the events of tonight as Ray understands how upsetting I find it. We talk about Christian and his interest for fishing and how they should plan a fishing trip just the two of them to get to know eachother. The time with my dad flies and before I know Christian is back and he is all up for the fishing trip, he thinks its an awesome idea. I tell them Im going in the shower and leave them both down there to discuss their fishing trip which they both seem extremely excited for. I call kate and decide to fill her in on todays events "Hey ana" Kate says as she picks up "Hey kate how are you?" I ask "Im good Steele how was the dinner with the wicked witch" she laughs "Kate is was horrendous she called me a book work and asked how I got a model look alike boyfriend, and then continued to bring up husband number 3 until Ray resulted in kicking her out. It was a nightmare" I say as i cry "Oh Ana, I can't believe she said that, what a bitch! You're better off without her. Cheer up sweety anyway, Ive got to go, Tell Ray and Christian I said Hi, Love you!" I laugh "I will do kate, love you too!" and with that she hangs up. I find my Pyjamas and get ready for bed and go in search for Christian to tell him im tired and i'm going to go to bed. I find Ray and Christian in the exact spot i left them around an hour ago still discussing fishing, god don't men have anything better to talk about! "Daddy I'm really tired so i'm going to go to bed, Night" I say as I kiss his cheek "Night pumpkin sleep tight, Night Christian" My dad shouts after us. "Night Ray Christian shouts back. As soon as we get in bed Christian is all over me, kissing my neck and undressing me as he goes. He's worshipping my body telling me he loves me. He slips my panties off and begins to kiss me there, I know I have to be quiet with my dad being in the house to but this feels so nice, he is licking me softly but fast making me pull at the sheets on the bed as my orgasm comes close and with that he pulls away and rams into me, and with that we're both coming back from our earth shattering orgasms. This man is a sex god i think to myself as i slowly drift into a deep sleep.

Thankyou for reading. next up a trip to the beach with the gang! please review

lucy xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Ana POV

Its been 6 days since the incident with my mum, I'm still a little upset about it as i don't want me and my mum to not get along but she seriously has to change her ways, she's got to prove herself to me and after that there will be no second chances. I look over at Christian and remember we're going to the beach today I've been excited about this for the last 48hours since he and kate told me. They had planned the whole thing the day after my mum left. Me, Christian, Kate, Elliot, Austin, Brad, Vanessa and Jose are all going to the beach and staying in a hotel for the night! How Christian got my dad to agree to this i have no idea but i'm so excited. Christian stirs in his sleep, "I can hear your excitement about today Ana" he knows how much im looking forward to spending a day away from home with no stress. We packed our overnight stuff lastnight and we should be leaving at about 9:00am. Its 8:00am already so we hop out of bed and get dressed and ready to leave, we're travelling in Christians car with Vanessa and Jose while Kate is driving with Eliiot Brad and Austin.

We have been driving for about half an hour now so we only have about an hour left we turn up the music and Vanessa gets out one of her bottles of vodka, Christian and Jose start laughing Christian states "Only girls drink vodka" and Jose shows his bottle of whisky, Vanessa takes as sip out of the bottle and tells me to do the same. By the time we arrive me and Vanessa are kind of tipsy so decide to drink some water so we don't get drunk until later. We meet up with the others on the beach and we all head straight for the sea, i have a bikini on under my dress so i discard of my dress and we all run towards the sea, Im freezing so i get out of the sea and stand watching. Before I know it Elliot has picked me up and tossed me back in the sea while laughing so hard. I can't help but laugh as well. I have a feeling today will be a great day.

Kate POV

OMG today has been crazy fun and we have only been here about an hour, we all scramble out of the sea dripping wet through, I get my camera from my bag and ask one of the people walking by to take a picture of us all. I love days like this. We're all relaxing on the beach and I look over and Christian and Ana they look so happy, and so in love. I feel a little jealous as I want that with El but despite that Im so happy that my bestfriend is happy.

We have been drinking on the beach for the past 3 hours and its clear to say we're all pretty drunk I swear i even saw Vanessa and Jose making out.. did not see that one coming. We're still sat on the beach in a bikini's laying on towels catching a tan suddenly i notice ana pointing, I look what shes pointing at and notice that fucker Jack Hyde, he has his hand to his mouth and makes a V with his two fingers and puts his tongue through them then sticks his fingers up at us, Im about to get up and go over there and give that piece of filth a piece of my mind but Christian beats me to it, before I know it Christian has hit him so hard in the face I swear he could of broke Jacks nose, "GO ON CHRISTIAN!" i shout. El and Brad have rushed over and are pulling Christian off Jack before he kills him, I don't see why they didn't just leave him to it, Jakc deserves everything he gets the creep. Ana goes running over to Christian to calm him down and they go for a walk. Brad and Austin have met two girls so theyre hooking up with them, Vanessa and Jose, actually wait i don't even know where they wait, El sits down beside me "Babe do you wanna go back to the room?" El asks looking horny as ever. I love having sex with him don't get me wrong but I think im falling for him. "El we need to talk first" i say feeling scared at the turn this conversation could take "go on then babe, im here to listen" he smiles and kisses my head. "Well, El, what it is, I think, erm oh gosh i never get nervous, right El i think Im falling in love with you" There thats it I said it! Phew! He looks at me a little taken back at first then his lips crash on mine "oh kate, I fell in love with you a long time ago" he says the words ive been longing to hear. We head back to our hotel room kissing and almost having sex right there in the elevator we could barely contain ourselves.

Ana POV

I can't believe Jack Hyde was here, I don't see what his problem with me is, he's a creep and he's scares me. Christian and I have just got back to our room after a long walk and sex on a deserted area of the beach, it was amazing, the thrill i got of nearly being caught was magnificent. Christian tells me we're meeting up with everyone in El and Kates room for some drinking in about an hour. I go in the shower, do my hair and make up and throw on a black little dress, I think i look rather hot if im being honest, "wow" is all i hear from the doorway where Christian is stood "Anastasia you look mouth wateringly tasty. You must not leave my side tonight while you're looking like that" I nod at him and kiss his soft lips and we head to El and Kates room. We knock on the door and can already hear the music blaring from inside, Jose answers and gives us both a shot which we have been ordered to drink before entering, we head inside and i find Kate stood with El making us a drink, she gives me one and El gives Christian one as apparently our drinks our to girly, I take a sip and feel sick "God Kate how much vodka did you put in this?" I ask while coughing she laughs "oh like three quaters or something come one steele live a little!

2 hours later and about 8 shots each later..

We are all sat on the floor playing spin the bottle, Kate spins it and it lands on Jose and he picks truth i start screaming "oh my god jose jose let me ask you one" he laughs at how drunk I am "go on then ana, fire away!" i sigh and gather my thoughts "oh yeah i remember now! Do you fancy Vanessa?!" I ask and burst out in fits of laughter as he goes beet red! Kate laughs with me "well we got our answer KISS KISS KISS!" we're all shouting..

About ten hours later

I hear my phone making a noise eugh where is it, why do i feel so shit? I find it and see its an alarm i set for 7:00am I look around and realise we're all passed out in Kates room, in the same in the same formation we was when we was playing spin the bottle.

This is going to be one hell of a journey home I think to myself.

Please review they're appreciated.

lucy xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Christian POV

Ah i feel like shit! Now ive got to drive us all home, i wish ana could drive because then she could drive, but no its all left to me, ana is curled up on the passenger seat with a hoodie on and sunglasses to cover her glassy hungover eyes. I decide to put some music on, wake these lot up seeing as im awake, i hear moans and groans from around the car "Christian be cool man turn that off" Jose moans to me "Yeah come on Christian please let us sleep, please!" Vanessa pleads with me and my sleeping beauty next to me hasn't even batted an eyelid. What, how has this music not woken her up, she really is a heavy sleeper! I decide to ring Ray on hands free "Ray, good morning its Christian" even though he probably seen the caller ID. "Ah Christian I seen that, what is it you were calling for son?" i smile, son, im so happy this man has accepted me "What it is sir, Ana is sound asleep in the passenger seat of the car even blasting music hasn't woken her up so i was going to ask what you wanted me to do with her" I say hoping he doesn't chew me out for us drinking. "Well you may aswell take annie to your house and bring her here in the morning as im going fishing with Jose's Dad tonight so by the time she wakes I probably wont see her" I smile "Ok Ray thats fine, I'll drop her off in the morning, have a good fishing trip" with that I hang up. I'm so happy that I get to spend another night with Ana, I sleep so much better with her, It's asif she cures me.

Ive just dropped Jose home, much to his disliking as he did not want to wake up and get out of the car, one down one to go! Vanessa only lives a couple of blocks away so i should have her home soon enough. By the time we pull up at home I honestly expected Ana to have woken but she hasn't, I spot Kate's car in the driveway that must mean her and El are here aswell, I slowly lift Ana out of the car and into my arms, she mumbles things i can't make out what shes saying, she has a smile on her face so she must be in a happy place. I take her up the stairs and to my room placing her down gently and covering her with my quilt. I decide to write her a note incase she wakes and worries _"Ana, I've cleared it with your dad, your staying here the night, i'll be downstairs if you wake, come down when you're ready baby, C x"_

I head downstairs and see Elliot and not kate, "Kate?" I ask him questioningly he laughs "Still asleep I put her my bed, those two are as bad as eachother" I smile at him my mum comes in, "Hi sweetheart, is Ana upstairs? Along with Kate?" she asks "Yes" El and me say in unison "Okay honey well I'm doing dinner soon so if you want to wake them when its done you can do or i'll plate them some to warm up, just let me know the pair of you" My mum smiles and with that shes off humming to herself shes so happy me and El are happy, thats all shes ever wanted, I honestly have the best mum I could wish for.

Ana POV

I wake up and notice im not at home, but in Christians room, it looks like it's starting to get dark out, Shit! Daddy is going to go mad at me, I scramble up and see a note ah phew my Daddy knows im here, I put some of Christians shorts on and a baggy t-shirt and head downstairs, Everybody is sat in the main room Christian stands up "Morning beautiful" He says sarcastically as he comes over to me and kisses my head, "Morning sorry I slept so long" I say feeling guilty that I slept that whole time "Ana there is some Dinner for you in the oven it may just need heating, Kate is in there heating hers" Grace smiles sincerely at me, "Thankyou Grace I'll go through and get it now" and with that I go to the kitchen and find kate who looks like complete shit!

"Kate, why are you here?" I ask actually confused on why we're both here

"Same reason you are Steele! Got into a drunken mess lastnight and passed out in the car"She laughs wholeheartedly

I laugh with her "I can't believe how drunk we got lastnight Kate, that was like the best night ever, my body needs weeks to recover, I feel like i've been ran over!" we're both in fits of giggles while warming our dinner. We sit down to eat and Kate puts her finger up to silence me and listens into the family room to make sure no one is coming in "Steele I have major gossip for you! Well obviously you know me and El aren't as full on as you and C but lastnight when you and Christian went for a walk, El told me he had fell in love with a long time ago! Ana I can't believe it I think El is the boy i've been waiting for!" She whisper shouts to me I smile, Im so happy for her, Kate deserves a break. "Kate I am so happy for you, you deserve a good man like El to look after you, you have had your fair share of assholes to last a life time!"

We head back to the family room and tell Grace and Carrick the events of yesterday and how much fun we had, they look so happy that we had a good time, a little disappointed in our lack of alcohol control but other than that they seem over the moon for us to have had a good time. We chat until around 11:00pm and us youngens retreat to bed,I say goodnight to Carrick and Grace, and also El and Kate. I climb into bed with Christian and he looks at me with that devilish look in his eyes. I push my hand down his boxers "You seem excited to see me" I say seductively "Always Anastasia" he whispers to me, I decide I want to take control, I straddle him and he looks in fear at first "Don't worry, I know i wont touch your chest, you're only just getting used to it" I say and smile at him, he looks relieved, I lean down and kiss his lips and shimmie down to his dick, its so big for me, I smile and begin sucking and licking him, he's grunting and holding my head, I pick up pace "Stop Ana baby shit, I don't want to cum in your mouth I want to come in you!" He slightly whispers to me, I go back up and sit on his big dick and begin to move and bounce with the help of Christian, his head swings back his eyes scrunched shut moaning and begging me to keep going, I feel myself climaxing and we both reach our orgasms together.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I will be updating again in a couple of hours to keep you all happy:) Next up with be an awkward conversation with carrick and grace in the morning, and a slow romantic walk by the lake. Please review.

Lucy xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Christian POV

I wake up from the most peaceful sleep I've ever had, I slept all night no disturbances, not one. I look over at the woman I want to make my wife one day, she's fast asleep, her beautiful mahogany hair sprawled across the pillow, she looks so peaceful. I can't help but love her more than I ever thought I'd be able to love anyone, after all that stuff with Elena and my horrid past, she still accepts me and loves me, for me. She has made me realise I'm not a monster, and I do have a heart, something I never thought I'd be saying. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles warmly at me, "Morning handsome" she says sweetly to me I kiss her lips softly "Good morning beautiful, shall we get up and have breakfast?" she nods her head in agreement. We get dressed quickly and head downstairs to find my mother and father looking upset and angry, "morning mum, dad, sleep well?" I ask wondering why the dull faces. "Son, ana, sit down we need to talk with you both" My dad says without looking us in the eye. Ana looks at me with fear, im just as confused as she is. We both sit down and look at my mother and father. My dad clears his throat "Ana Christian, we want to discuss the events of lastnight" I must look confused, events of lastnight? We went to sleep, thats all? "In the bedroom" my mother states noticing the confusion on both our faces. Ana goes pale and looks so embarrassed. "Well what do you have to say?" I ask. "We just want to make sure you're both being safe and taking the necessary precautions. Also if you could possibly keep the noise down" Ana looks like she wants the floor to swallow her, to be honest, im not far behind her. I'm shocked my parents want to have this discussion "Dad, Mum, please it's a little early for this, and rather embarrassing, we apologise, and will try and be more discreet, and to put your minds at rest we are being safe." I state a little annoyed at my father for even saying this. "Grace, Carrick, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to cause any disrespect in your house, and i will be more respectful from now on" Ana says looking guilty as sin. My mother speaks up "Ana, Its not about disrespect, we just worry and I don't want to be a grandmother just yet, now lets forget it ever happened and move on shall we?Eggs for breakfast anybody?" My mum could sense Ana's discomfort and obviously didn't want to upset her Ana says she's not hungry and I give her a stern look but she ignores me "I will please mum" I say trying to get that god awful conversation out of my head.

Ana POV

I feel so embarrassed that Grace and Carrick heard me and Christian having sex last night, they must think im such a tramp. I wanted to floor to swallow me whole and never let me out. I could of died. Christian gave me a nasty look because I said I wasn't hungry, but is he really surprised after the conversation we just had to sit through, I feel sick to my stomach and would honestly rather just go back to bed and never come out of the bed ever again.

Kate and Elliot come down and can feel the tension radiating off me Kate always knows whats wrong me and gives me a look as if to say "You have some explaining to do!" I nod my head silently answering her unspoken question. Once everyone has eaten Grace and Carrick head off to work leaving just us and mia who is still in bed the only ones home. Christian and El go out in the garden to spend some time together leaving me and Kate in the family room. "Spill it steele, what happened before we came in?" I look up and feel my cheeks heating up "Grace and Carrick heard me and Christian having sex lastnight" I say as bluntly as possible. She bursts out laughing until she realises I'm not kidding "Omg Shit steele, what did they say" she asks, "They said all the worst possible things, asked us to next time keep it down and make sure we're being safe, it was so embarrassing" I say with a little giggle seeing the humour in it "That is absolutely world class Steele!"

We stayed at Christians for a couple of hours then he said he had somewhere he wanted to take me so i agreed, We have been walking through some woods near his house for around 20 minutes now in comfortable silence holding hands, he tells me to close my eyes and he will guide me, we walk about another 10 metres and he tells me to open them, I look ahead and I'm met with the most beautiful lake I have ever seen, The water is so clear, surrounded by an edge of pebbles. The sun is shining brightly and making the water glisten, I have to say its one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. "Christian this is the most gorgeous place ever!" I say leaning into him, he pulls my hand and takes me closer and sits on the floor placing me on his lap. "I used to come here when things got rough at home, I guess it was like a safe place for me, I wanted to share my special place with the most special girl in my life" I melt at his words, he's so sweet sometimes. "Christian its breathtaking sitting here, this can now be our place, I love it!" I say so happy he shown me this part of his life. We sit there for around 30minutes just taking in the gorgeous view before we decide to leave for Christian to take me home. We decide when we get to mine he is going to stay for a while to watch some films with me. We get to mine and say a quick hello to my dad and head upstairs to find a film. "Christian what do you want to watch?" I ask literally having no idea what type of films he likes. "Surprise me baby, I'll watch whatever you want to" I pick out my sisters keeper one of my all time favourite films. We cuddle up in bed while watching the film and as usual it ends with me in tears and Christian looking highly amused at my reaction to the film, it just gets to me everytime, its so sad. After we have a little nap Christian decides its time to go, we say goodnight for the night and I tell him I will ring him when I wake up in morning. His lips come crashing on mine and he gives me a kiss that will last me until tomorrow.

Thanks for reading everybody! Im going to skip ahead a couple of weeks to a grey family bbq! Update will be soon, please review.

Lucy xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Christian POV

We're now 3 weeks in to summer and I can honestly say I have never enjoyed summer so much, I can't wait to start college with Ana and the gang though its going to be amazing! We're having a huge family bbq today we're expecting around 100 to attend maybe more, Ana will be coming along to meet the family members she hasn't met yet, I cant wait to show her off. I'm so proud to have her by my side. I'm picking her up at 11:00am as she requested to come over and help set everything for when people start arriving at around 2:00pm, I look at my phone and its now 9:30 I decide to go for a shower and get myself ready.

I head downstairs at 10:15 dressed and ready to pick Ana up after having something to eat, I fancy pancakes today so my mum gets to making them while I sit with Elliot and talk about the bbq today and how we can't stand some of the family members coming. I eat my pancakes as quick as I can eager to pick up Ana. I get in my car and drive over to Ana's while listening to some music with the windows down taking in the lovely weather today. I beep outside Ana's and she comes out in a pair of Coral high waist shorts , white pumps and a white shirt, she looks amazing her legs look so long and sexy. She climbs in the car and gives me a kiss which tells me she has missed me, the drive back to my house is peaceful with Ana occasionally leaning over and kissing my cheek. She makes me feel so special with her small displays of affection, she's too good to be true. We pull in the drive way and head inside, my mum is preparing salads, chilli and all sorts of food for people to eat, there are two tables full already, Ana stays there to help my mum with that while I head outside to help organise the garden. Me and Elliot are taking tables from the garage and placing them around the garden while Mia follows behind placing the chairs. We must have at least 15 large tables that seat ten people, along with extra seats stacked up incase they're needed. My dad is busy setting up the music system and microphone, all stuff we hate doing. I go back inside and I'm sure the amount of food has doubled! My god are feeding a country, this will be way too much I think to myself but choose not to voice my opinions.

Ana POV

I have loved helping Grace prepare the food, Kate came along and helped well i say helped, she isn't much help when she doesn't know the first thing about food, but she kept us company. It was lovely to spend some time just us girls, Grace is so funny when she isn't around her children, she is a lot more relaxed. We have finished preparing the food by about 12:30 Grace is going to get her nails done and insists me and Kate go with her to get ours done aswell. I want to say no but Im sure Grace will not take no for answer so i agree and go to find Christian. I find him near the boathouse in the garden "Christian me and kate are going with your mum to get our nails done, we should be back soon, don't miss me too much" I say and plant a kiss on his lips. "Okay baby, have fun, missing you already" He winks at me. We drive to the nail parlour Grace always goes to when she gets her nails done, I must say the place is like a palace, Its absolutely gorgeous, Decorated with greys and mirrors, very simple but oh so very glamorous. We take our seats next to each other as we are getting our nails done and chat about how excited we are about the BBQ, Grace fills us in on a few of the guests that are coming she tells us that her brother mike's wife, Diana can be a bit of a bitch and not to take anything she says to heart, other than that she said everyone else is lovely.

We head back to the house and its now 1:45 and guest should be coming pretty soon, an hour later and the BBQ is in full swing, there are so many people here and I have been introduced to almost half of them so far. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear Grace shouting me, Christian and I walk over and i notice his grip on my hand has become tighter, Grace introduces us to Mr and Mrs shepherd who are old friends along with their daughter who is mine and Christians age her name is Violet, "Its a pleasure to meet you all" I say offering my hand and shaking all of them. Theres something about Violet she didn't look happy to meet me at all, infact she looked rather angry if im honest, I decide to not over think it and carry on with the BBQ. A couple of hours have passed by and Carrick gets up and gets the microphone "Me and My family would like to thank you all for coming this evening we're honoured to have you all in our home, we hope you're enjoying yourself, have a good night everybody and thankyou!" we all clap and I turn to Christian telling him I need to go to the toilet and will be back in a minute. Once ive done at the toilet I wash my hands and open the door to find Violet leaning against the wall staring at me"Hi violet, the bathroom is all yours now" i say smiling she walks past me "Wait, Ana isn't it?" she says smugly "Yes" I say timidly worried on where this is going. "I loved him first you know, he never loved me but I loved him first and I will get him" She steps closer to my face "You mark my words, he won't stay yours for long you bitch" she spits at me and with that walks in to the bathroom closes the door behind her. WHAT THE HELL! Who does that bitch think she is, i go to walk back to Christian but decide against it and wait for her to leave the bathroom, as she does she looks pretty shocked to see me "You may have 'loved' him first but the point is he never loved you, and he never will so for your information he will stay mine for a long time because our love is unconditional and a silly little girl like you isn't going to change that!" I spit at her venomously. She laughs and walks past me, I follow her in order to get back to Christian but just as I'm heading up the steps to our table I go light headed and everything goes black.

Christian POV

Ana left to go to the toilet about 20 minutes ago I'm starting to worry, I'm just about to stand to search for her when I see her leaving the house, I smile at how beautiful she is, she puts everybody here to shame. As soon as I see her first foot land on the step to our table I see her go pale, and wobble, I jump from my seat and see her falling towards the floor, I manage to get there just in time to stop her head hitting the concrete with force. "MUM! MUM QUICK HELP ITS ANA!" i scream and suddenly my mum is dashing over "Pick her up and bring her in to the house Christian NOW! What happened?" she asks as we rush inside. "I don't know mum she went to the toilet and just fell to the floor on her way back, mum please is she going to be ok?" I ask Im so scared, I have no idea what is wrong with my baby. "Christian I'll see to her, go and find you're dad and El and Kate tell your dad and Elliot not to let anyone in here and bring kate back with you!" She says to me and with that I'm out the door following my orders. Kate rushes back inside with me and kneels next to the couch my mum has layed Ana on, my mum tells me to get her a cold wet cloth and some water. Me and kate sit by here watching intently as I see Anas eyes fluttering open. "Ana, Its grace can you hear me?" my mum asks in the gentlest voice ana nods her head slowly and we begin to sit her up and put the cloth on her head and give her the water.

After bringing Ana round we finally learnt what happened, it seems Violet had verbally attacked ana when she went to the bathroom causing ana to get irate and her blood pressure to rise because of the adrenaline, and due to her lack of food over the past couple of days she passed out from all of the unfamiliar things that were happening in her body. I am about to go outside to find Violet and rip her a new one , as im approaching I see kate beat me to the punch she is about an inch from Violets face screaming at her for hurting her bestfriend. Violet looks scared and just nods her head at Kate and walks away. Im blown away by Kate, I knew she was loyal to Ana but never did I expect that. We head back inside and my mum tells me that Ana and I should probably call it a night as she is very drained. So with that we're off to bed and sleeping with my body tangling with Ana's to keep her close.

This my last Update for the night as i live in the Uk and it is currently nearly midnight and i'm tired. I'll try and get another update up in the morning for you all, if not it will be later on tomorrow! keep reading and keep reviewing, your support means a lot.

Lucy xx


	14. Chapter 14

Ana POV

We're at Christians house and his parents are about to leave to go to Aspen for two days leaving Elliot, Mia and Christian home, "I mean it you two, NO parties!" Carrick say's through gritted teeth, they both nod their heads even though they have organised one hell of a party and are definitely feeling guilty for lying to their parents as I can see it written all over their faces.

We say goodbye to Grace and Carrick and wave them off and head back inside to the family room

"So Christian how many people you expecting tonight man?" Elliot asks while starting to move valuables out of the room ready for tonight.

Christian sits next to me on the couch "Probably about 5 of my friends, you know I don't get along with many people" Christian smiles at me and kisses my nose "How about you? You expecting a big turn out?" Christian asks as he gets up to help El move things. "No, not exactly, probably about 20 people have said they're coming but you never know, people bring friends you know, it could be a lot more than that" Elliot says while trying to push one of the couch's back against the wall giving us more of a dance floor for tonight.

Theres a knock at the door and I know it's Kate she's bringing our clothes over for the party, I'm borrowing something from her, so tonight she will be treating me like a Barbie doll and playing dress up with me, Im sure. I go to the door to let her and she comes barrelling through the door with about 4 bags on her arms, holy crap what could she need 4 bags for? I smile at her and she pops her head round the door to the family room "Hi babe, Hi Christian, me and Ana will be upstairs" and with that she is pulling me up the stairs behind her. We decide to get ready with Mia and make a girls day of it so kate gets the face mask out and applys them to all of us and we sit in Mia's room with the music on low as kate is putting rollers in my hair at the top to give it some volume . "Kate can you do that to my hair please, It looks so awesome!" Mia begs while pouting at us. Kate nods her head and finishes mine and gets on to Mia's.

About 3 hours later, taking us to around 2:00pm My hair is complete, Kate has curled it into lose curls and it hangs about half way down my back, I must admit I love what Kate has done with my hair, she has also finished her own her deciding it on tying it in a high ponytail which is also curled. She is just adding the finishing touches to Mia's hair then we are heading downstairs for something to eat then back up and back to business.

Its now 5:45pm and My hair is still perfect, Kate has added light make up with Smokey eye effect, I must say I look hot. She gave me a bag which held my dress for tonight, my shoes and some bracelets to tie it all together I head to the bathroom to get dressed and slip on the red soft material kate has given me. Its a tight red dress with open sides so all the way down to my hips are on show. I look pretty sexy right now, next the shoes some 6 inch red classy heals, Kate has got good taste I'll say that. I put the bracelets on and look in the mirror, right all done lets go down i say to myself.

I head down and into the kitchen as thats where I hear Christian and Elliots voices coming from, I open the door and Christian just stares at me completely ignorant to the fact Elliot is still talking, well he was until he followed Christians eyes and spotted me. I smile and Christian comes over to me, "you look absolutely gorgeous baby, completely stunning" He says as he looks me up and down looking horny as ever. I look at Elliot and he is still staring until he finds his words "H-hi Ana, you look nice" Is all he can manage then goes in search of Kate. Christian and I are alone in the kitchen and suddenly he lifts me up and places me on the surface and begins kissing me, our hands are all over eachother, i'm running mine through his hair and his are stroking up my thighs until we hear a gasp and see Mia stood the open mouthed at the sight before her, she walks out without a word. "Shit Christian how are we going to face Mia now! That was so embarrassing!" I say with a little giggle, he shrugs his shoulders "She will forget about it within an hour don't worry" He kisses me softly and helps me down.

Around 9PM and the party is in full swing, Jose, Vanessa, Brad and Austin all came and we have been speaking to them on the most part, the rest of the room is filled with Elliots friends who seem really nice. I hear a bang from upstairs but no one else seems to have noticed because of the music, I decide not to tell Christian and to go and check things out myself. I head up the stairs and check Mia's room, no nothing in there, I open elliots door as I don't just want to go inside but it seems there is nothing in the, Christians is the next door along I open it and see no one inside but I see a note on the bed. It reads " _Tell that boy friend of yours its over or watch how i tear your life apart bit by bit PRICK TEASE. JH x"_ I go to stand up in search of Christian but I stop when I see Jack Hyde stood in Christians door way staring at me, he steps forward and I step back "What do you want Jack?" i say my voice laced with fear. He chuckles "I want you bitch. You should be mine" He whispers as he is getting closer to me and is now inches away from my house. "Why do you insist on hurting me, I never did anything to you" I say trying to understand where all of his anger towards me came from. He looks angry and pushes me backwards on to the bed and goes to climb on top of me, I scream at the top of my lungs and kick him where it hurts, he falls to the floor in agony holding his groin, I quickly get up and make my way out of the room and down the stairs as quickly as I can and run right in to Christians chest.

Christian POV

Where the hell is Ana, I haven't seen her in a while, I leave the main room and go to go out of the kitchen door ready to go upstairs to find her but before I know it she has ran head on into me. "Ana baby whats wrong?" I ask my voice full of concern. She is shaking and mumbling something she points upstairs "Christian its Jack Hyde, he's in you're room"...

A little cliff hanger there for you. Next chapter will be in a couple of hours. What is Christian going to do?please review.

Lucy xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Christian POV

I am dashing up the stairs with Ana close behind and barge through my bedroom door. Im furious, Jack Hyde tried to attack my Ana, He's nowhere to be found, my bedroom window is open he must of got out of there, I don't get what the pricks problem is with Ana but it ends now, how dare he frighten my princess like that. I turn to see Ana stood in the door way she looks really shaken up, I take her in my arms and hold her "I'm so sorry for that Ana, I wont let him near you again" she nods her head and points to the bed where I see the note he had left, I read it and feel sick, what is wrong with this guy, he is clearly mentally unstable. We decide to go back down to the party for half an hour or so and then come up to bed considering we're not exactly in the party mood.

Once we have told everyone we're going to go upstairs now rather than stay down for the rest of the party I lead Ana up the stairs into my bedroom, "Come here Ana" I say while undressing her with my eyes. She comes close and I begin kissing her and taking her sexy little red dress off. I look down at her shoes and back to her face "Keep those Ana, I want to fuck you while you wearing them" I say and crash my lips on to hers. I push her on to the bed and undress my self "Panties and bra off then put your legs in the air Ana" I demand. She does exactly as I ask as quickly as possible. Her body is flawless, her skin is so perfect I lean down to her with her legs resting on my shoulders and begin to kiss her neck moving down to her perky boobs. I rub my tongue across her nipples then kiss down her stomach and to her pussy. I don't stay there for long as I can't wait to be inside her. I pound into and pick up pace "I love you so much Ana, I'm so sorry about tonight" I say in between kisses. I continue to pick up pace while she moans. We're both dripping with sweat moaning as loud as we possibly could before we both reach our orgasms.

I pull out of her and lay next to her on the bed both catching our breath from the amazing sex we just had. I lean on my side and kiss her temple, I notice she is getting tired so we get in the quilt and settle down for the night.

I wake the next morning from the sound of talking outside of the bedroom. My door opens and there stands Elliot and Kate, they look like death, Kate has my brothers oversized dressing gown wrapped round her while Elliot is in his boxers and top. Ana's eyes flutter awake and she smiles when she see's them "Morning you two" she says as she yawns. "Elliot what are you doing in here" I ask a little annoyed that they have both just came in for no reason. Elliot laughs and comes to sit on my bed pulling Kate with him "I was lonely man, thought we would come and wake you up, also we're really hungry and Ana is the only one who can cook without nearly burning the house down" he says giving Ana a cheeky grin. "Fine, fine, I'll be up in a minute to cook all of you breakfast" she sighs.

Ana POV

I'm in the bathroom getting ready before I go downstairs to make everybody breakfast. I still can't believe Jack Hyde was here lastnight, it gives me the shivers, he's a creep. I brush my hair and brush my teeth and head downstairs in one of Christians jumpers and joggers. Mia, Elliot, Kate and Christian are all sat at the dining table waiting to be fed. I can't help but smile, my little family. I love the grey's I feel so welcomed in to their family and home. I get to making everybody breakfast before I have to head home to see my daddy. We only have three weeks before we go to college as we're all going a week early I can't wait, the holidays have flew by but I'm really excited for the new chapter Harvard is going to bring for us all!

After eating breakfast I go upstairs to get properly ready for Christian to take me home, I wont be seeing him tonight but he will be coming round tomorrow as we're making a trip to see my grandparents and Christian is coming along with me and my dad. I'm nervous for him to meet them, a few of my cousins will be there and my uncle and aunt, we're a crazy family and I have no idea how Christian is going to react to them. He seems excited to meet them. My grandma is the mother I never had, I care about her deeply and make a point of phoning her as often as I can, she's been a role model to me all growing up and I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

I get in the car for Christian to take me home, I know its silly but I'm sad that I wont see him until tomorrow, I will miss him. He pulls up outside my house before I know it, I say goodbye to him and tell him I will call him later. I head inside and find my daddy in the living room, I go and sit next to him and watch fishing on the tv with him, I have missed him, I haven't spent as much time with him recently as I would of liked to, I know he doesn't mind as he just likes to see me happy. "Annie, how do you fancy take out for dinner soon?Pizza" I smile my daddy knows I'm a sucker for Pizza I nod my head viciously and lean against him.

Me and my dad Ate our pizza while watching some football before I decided to go to bed. I phoned Christian and we spoke for about half an hour before I nearly fell to sleep on the phone. I've just hung up from him and I get all settled in bed, my phone pings indicating a text " _Night sleepy head, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well princess, C x"_ I smile and put my head on the pillow before I know it sleep has taken me.

Next up meeting Ana's Grandparents. I feel in the book we never really got to know Ana's family so I wanted to try this and see how it plays out. Please review and keep reading!

Lucy xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Ana POV

I wake up to brightness flooding through my windows, its a lovely Sunday day today and we're heading over to my grandparents house for the day. I can't wait to see them I've missed them so much. They can't wait to meet Christian, the boy who stole my heart as they all call him, Christian is just as excited as they are. That reminds me I should probably get out of bed and get ready considering we have to leave at 12 and its 10 already.

I decide to have a lovely hot shower before getting ready as I like to feel fresh. I stand in the shower with the water trickling down my body as I'm thinking about Christian, that's all I ever do these days is think about Christian, I can't wait to see him he should be at my house for 11:30. I get out of the shower and decide to put my hair up today as it is warm outside and I don't want to get to hot, I decide with on a high messy bun to keep it out of my face. I wear a white pair of shorts, with a bay blue top and some white pumps. I look in the mirror and think I look quite nice today. I decide to put light make up on, so basically lip gloss and mascara as I don't want to over do it.

I have just finished getting ready when I hear My daddy speaking to Christian, he must of knocked on and I never heard it. I go downstairs to be met with his 100 watt smile. I smile back sincerely this man really is a dream come true. I step forward and give him a big hug as I've missed him. "Are you looking forward to today babe?" I ask him as I'm a little worried he may be nervous. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet your family, as long as they're nothing like your mum I'm sure I will get along with them great" He says with a wink and chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him for his sarcasm, he knows they're nothing like my mum from when I have spoke so fondly of them.

I turn around and see Ray in the doorway smiling sweetly at us, I blush a little. He winks at me "Come on Annie, Christian, lets get going then" he says rubbing his hands together and edging us out the door. We get in the car and I sit in the back with Christian leaving my dad upfront on his own, he doesn't mind thought, I know Ray he enjoys his own company. He puts some old music on and we listen to that through the journey which isn't too long as it is only an hours drive.

Christian POV

I love spending days with Ana and her family, they really are the most genuine people. We pull up outside a small little cottage with a lovely flowery garden, I get out of my side of the car and go round to help Ana out, she smiles up at me and I kiss her hand. We walk hand in hand to the front door of this beautiful secluded cottage, Ana opens the door and leads us inside, it smells heavenly in here, so homely. She pulls me along my hand and straight through to the kitchen where I am met with a old lady cooking away humming along to the music, she turns when she notices us "Annie! Oh its so wonderful to see you sweet girl!" she says and comes straight over and takes Ana into her arms. "You must be Christian I assume, Its wonderful to meet you" She says in a sincere tone and wraps her arms around me "You too Mrs Steele, you have a lovely home, thankyou for welcoming me here today" I say as I really am honoured to be here. "Nonsense" she says, "Anyone good enough for our Annie is always welcome here" She says to me, she really is a lovely lady, I smile and nod. "Grandpa come here, I have someone I want you to meet, be nice though!" Ana says as she comes back through to the kitchen with a old man. "Ah this fellow must be Christian I'm guessing, you treating our Annie right?" He says to me in a clipped tone. "Oh leave the boy alone Donald" Mrs Steele says rolling her eyes an sighing "Ignore him" She says laughing to me. "Don't worry sir, I'm treating Ana as best I can, Its nice to meet you sir" I say offering my hand out. He takes my hand all while sizing me up "Thats good to know, keep it that way and me and you will get on just fine" he winks at me to let me know he's just having me on.

"Christian let me take you on a tour come on!" Ana say pulling me out of the kitchen. She shows me all the rooms in the house. We go to the living room where we see 3 of her cousins sitting on the couch "ANAAAAA!" one of them jumps up and hugs my girl, she laughs at him "ah Daniel, I've missed you kiddo, Daniel this is my boyfriend Christian, Christian this is my 12 year old cousin Daniel." She says smiling. "Christian this is Olivia and Todd, Todd, is 19, oldest one of us all, and Olivia, she's 14" Daniel say's to me introducing me to all of them "Nice to meet you all" I see nodding my head at them.

"Shall we go in the garden?" Ana asks us, "Yes all three of her cousins say in unison apart from Daniels yes drags on a little longer than the rest. We all go into the back garden and Ana goes and sits on a swing hanging from a treehouse. "Christian push me!" She says looking like a child again and pouting waiting for me to push her.

All 5 of us stay in the back garden talking for around an hour. We have learnt that Todd is really athletic and really in to football, I get along with him great. Olivia is all about make-up and fashion and seems a little moody and jealous of Ana if you ask me. And well Daniel, he is a barrel of energy he doesn't stop talking that kid, he's a lovely kid though.

We have had dinner with the family and now we are all sat in the family room, I look to Ana next to me and notice she is asleep, Ray looks pretty tired as well so Doreen as Mrs Steele insisted I call her told us to stay the night as the had enough room for us. Todd borrows me some clothes to sleep in after I've cleared it with my mum and dad and I carry ana up to one of the guest rooms and hold her in my arms until I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Thankyou Guys for reading! I have a bit of drama in the next chapter for you, so hold your horses I'll be updating soon!

Keep reading and reviewing.

Lucy xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Ana POV

I wake up and look around the room then it comes back to me that I'm at my grandparents, I must of fell to sleep. I turn to my side to be met with Christian fast asleep. He's so beautiful. My thoughts are interrupted when my phone starts ringing, I look at the caller ID and see "Elliot" what the hell does Elliot want at 10am?

" _Hello Elliot whats wrong?"_

 _"Ana listen don't worry, but I wanted you to know, Kate has been involved in a car accident, we're not sure of the extent of the damage but I thought you should know"_

 _"What? Are you sure El? Where is she? Is she in hospital? What happened? Who hit her?"_

 _"Ana! Slow down and breathe. Yes Im sure. She is in the hospital and I'll fill you in when I know more, that's all I know at the minute."_

 _"Okay El thanks for letting me know, I'll be there soon"_ I hang up.

I see Christian staring at me looking worried, I've only just realised I'm crying my eyes out. "Ana baby whats wrong?" he says sitting up to look at me "I-Its Kate, S-Shes been in a car crash" I say and break down crying.

Within 15minutes Me Christian and Ray are all dressed and on the way to Seattle hospital. Elliot says she is awake now and she has broken ribs, punctured lung, sprained foot and a broken collar bone. Other than that just scratches and bruises. Apparently she is lucky to be alive! Lucky, how can she be lucky? She is in a hospital bed for crying out loud i scream to myself!

We pull up and rush inside, I go to the main desk

"Katherine Kavangh, what room is she?" I ask breathless

"Are you family?" The woman says without even looking up

"I'm her bestfriend and so help me if you don't tell me where is!" I am now screaming at the lady until Grace comes over to take us to her, she heard us arrive and came to get us. She shows us to Kates room and tells us she will give us some privacy, I nod and open the door.

I'm horrified by what I see before me, my glamorous beautiful friend is pale and bruised, she looks a state.

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, the bitch on reception wouldn't let me come up, I just wanted to see you! " I say and burst into tears

"Ana, You're here now, thats all that matters" she croaks out. I see Elliot sat on one of the chairs, he looks worn out and worried sick

"How long are they saying you have to stay in?" I ask

Kate coughs while holding her ribs in pain "They said they want to keep me overnight to monitor me, and if all is well I can leave tomorrow and bed rest for week" she says miserably. I nod at her and sit on the edge of her bed as she shuffles along to let me lay with her.

I wake up and look around and realise I'm in a hospital room.. what the! And then it clicks I'm laying next to Kate, we must of fell to sleep, I see Elliot, Ethan her brother, Christian and her parents all sleeping in separate chairs. As im getting off the bed Kate wakes up, I lean down and hug her

"Me and Christian are going to go home now babe, call tomorrow and let me know if they're releasing you, I love you" I say as I kiss her, she nods and tells me she loves me too.

Christian POV

I'm staying at Ana's with her tonight as El is staying overnight at the hospital with Kate and my mums shift doesn't finish until 11:00pm. Ana has been quiet ever since leaving the hospital, I think this has really hurt her, Kate was her bestest friend in the whole world and I think she is really worried about her.

Ana and I decide on ordering take away tonight as she really isn't up to cooking and Ray isn't the greatest of cooks. We order Pizza garlic bread and A bottle of Coca Cola. Ana hasn't really ate much I guess she hasn't got much of an appetite after todays events. We go up to bed and decide on watching 'Friends with benefits' another of Ana's favourite films. She seems to have perked up a bit since the film started, I think it has taken her mind off things.

The film finishes and I need to go to the toilet so I tell Ana that I'll be back in a second. When I return from the toilet I see that Ana is asleep already. My sleeping beauty, today has really tired her out. She looks so worry free now she is sleeping, she looks peaceful, I climb into bed next to her and hold her close and let sleep take over me.

Thankyou for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted some proper Drama in the story so here you go!

Keep reading and reviewing

Lucy xxx


	18. Chapter 18

QUICK NOTE;

I'm fast forwarding to the day they all leave for college!

Ana POV

I wake up and I'm beyond excited today is the day we all leave for college! I can't wait for this new adventure and I'm so happy Christian and I are going to be in college together. Our flight is at 11:00am its 9:00am now, I'm all packed all I need to do is double check I have everything and get myself ready, Christian is picking me up at 10 along with Kate. Jose, Vanessa, Brad and Austin are meeting us at the Airport.

We already got our rooms, Im sharing with Kate thank goodness! Christian is sharing with someone we don't know, Jose the same, and Vanessa is with someone we don't know, Brad and Austin are sharing aswell though. I hope well all stay friends through college. I get up dancing around my room "I'm going Harvard, I'm going to Harvard" I shower, brush my teeth and hair and throw on some joggers and a hoodie.

Its 9:45 and I'm ready to go, ive double checked I have everything I'm just waiting for Kate and Christian to get here. I sit next to my daddy, I know he is sad I wont be here with him and he will miss me but he is happy i'm making the most of every opportunity being thrown my way.

"Annie, do you remember everything I told you" He asks giving me a stern look

"yes daddy, don't drink too much, when I do drink alternate between alcoholic and soft drinks. Don't accept drinks from strangers, don't go to parties where I don't know anybody. No wandering round campus at night on my own and Call you every 2-3 days!" I smile at him

I hear beeping so that means Kate and Christian must be here, I grab some bags while my dad grabs the rest and walks me to the car. I load my stuff in to the trunk and turn and give my dad a hug and kiss "I'll miss you daddy, I love you" I say as i start to well up.

"I'll miss you too kiddo, stay safe. Love you Annie" He kisses my forehead and helps me into the car, Christian starts the engine and we wave goodbye to my dad.

"Are you excited Steele?" Kate asks with a whopping smile plastered across her face

"More than you could ever know, can you believe it, we're going to Harvard!" I scream at her, Christian just laughs at us as usual.

4 hours later we have landed and are on our way to Harvard, Christians parents have a car hired out for him over here so he is always able to drive us around, we're so lucky! We head to our rooms and Christian says he will pop round later after he has unpacked. Kate and I take our suitcases in and I open mine ready to unpack when Kate gives me a look.

"What Kate?" I ask wondering what she is looking at me like that for

"Are you seriously going to unpack right now? Its our first night at Harvard lets get drunk!" Kate says as she pulls out 2 bottles of vodka, I laugh I guess she is right, classes don't start for another week so I may as well make the most of it and get drunk.

2 hours later I hear knocking on the door, I only just hear it over the sound of our music, I open up and see Christian, Jose, Austin, Brad and Vanessa all holding up more drink, I laugh at the fact they all had the same idea as us. We sit around for hours talking about how good it is we're all going to college together and how we're going to make some amazing memories. The drinking goes on until the early hours of the morning.

I wake up hot and cramped. I notice Christian is in bed next to me and my head is killing me. I remember the events of lastnight and want to kill myself for what I drank, I broke one of daddies rules already. I look over at Kates bed and by the look on her face I can tell she feels the same, Christian isn't even awake yet. I wonder why he stayed here lastnight rather than his, I won't complain though, It will probably be like this all year.

I decide to have a look round campus and get us some coffee so I leave Christian a note "Gone to get coffee, don't get anyway A x" and with that I throw some clothes on shove my hair up and off I go.

Campus is huge, I don't know how I will ever learn my way around this place so I decide not to go to far incase I get lost, I see a coffee shop pretty close to our dorms so I decide to get us three coffees from there and head back to the dorm.

When I get back Christian is awake and unpacking some of my stuff for me, I smile as he is so thoughtful, I give Kate her coffee and sit on my bed with mine while Christian joins me to drink his.

"I have a feeling there is going to be a lot more nights like last night this year" Kate says rubbing her head

Christian laughs "I totally agree, I had so much fun though" he says as he reminisces the events of lastnight, I nod my head in agreement to them both.

"Hey you two, I'm thinking of trying out for the cheerleading team" I say waiting for their reactions

"Ana thats a great Idea, I might join you!" Kate says realising what a good idea this will be to help us keep fit

"Well I have football tryouts later so if you make it in to the cheerleading team and me in to the football team make sure you're only cheering for me Ana" Christian says kissing my lips.

"EWWW get a room you two!" Kate says getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Ah what a great start to college! I have a feeling this year is going to kick ass I think to myself as I lay back on my bed and take in the fact we really are at Harvard.

Hope you enjoyed my intro to college for them all! I will gradually be introducing new characters in to the story. The reason I want Ana to do cheerleading is because I don't want her to be the clumsy girl she was in the books, I want her to have more personality and confidence! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and any ideas you want to throw out there.

Keeping reviewing and reading

PS i wont be updating again today, I'll give you all another chapter tomorrow hopefully!

Lucy xxx

Lucy xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Christian POV

Today is now the Saturday before the Monday when our lessons will start, I have enjoyed spending all of my time with Ana, my room is hers, hers is mine. I met my room mate today, his name's Callum, seems like a nice guy, we're heading over to football tryouts together as Ana is headed over to her Cheerleading tryouts. I hope she gets in, I have a feeling it would be the making of Ana, It would really boost her confidence.

Football tryouts was brutal, our coach is a right tight ass and really works us hard, I made it in to the team, I'm now heading back to my room on my own to wait for Ana and see if she made it in, Callum has gone for drinks with a couple of mates so I have the room to myself for a few hours. I sit down on my bed and sigh, I'm so tired from today, I lay down for a second when I hear a knock on the door. That must be Ana, I jump up and open the door, she looks just as tired as me.

"So, how was it did you get in? Come on tell me, don't keep me waiting?" She says as she strolls in to the room and sits on my bed.

"Yes baby, I made it in, It's hard work though, the coach is a bit of an ass, what about you? How was it? Did you get in?" I ask genuinely excited for her answer, I hope she did.

She nods her head smiling her 100 watt smile, "Yes, I got in we have practice every Tuesday and Thursday night from 6-8, same as the football team"

"Yes I heard the cheerleading team and football team have practice at the same time, the lads were happy about that, they want to go out drinking with some of the cheerleaders" I say smiling

"I need a shower baby, Is it okay to have one here?" she asks me

"Yeah of course, I was thinking the same thing, care to join me?" I ask seductively, she nods her head and follows me to the bathroom.

After a round of shower sex and then sex on the bed after Ana has gone to her room to get ready as we're going to some parties tonight, the football team and the cheerleading team have parties so we're going to head to both of them, should be a fun night.

7 o clock comes and I'm at Ana's door with Callum so I can introduce him to the gang before we head out, Ana lets me in and everyone is already there and i notice everyone is pregaming, this is going to be messy.

"Everyone this is Callum, he's on the football team" I say introducing him to the group, everyone gets up and says their hello's and introductions.

Its now 10 o clock and we're at the Cheerleaders party, half of the squad seem to be hammered already, we said we would head to the football teams party at around 10:30 so thankfully I don't have to endure this pain much longer. I look over and see Callum making out with one of the cheerleaders, he seems to be having a good time I laugh to myself.

Ana POV

I pull my phone out of my pocket to see what time it is and I'm really struggling to make everything not so blurry, I finally make out that it is 1 in the morning,we should probably go soon but I'm having such a good time, all the guys on the team are amazing and have really welcomed me in. Christian and I were doing keg stands not so long ago and I think that is when I realised I probably shouldn't drink anymore as I'm completely hammered.

"Do you want to go home Ana, you look bored?" Christian sits next to me and asks me

"No, im not bored I'm having a great time, I'm just really tired and really really drunk" I say as I laugh

"Okay princess, I think we better head back, Kate went home in a taxi not so long back so I'll ring us a taxi and we can leave" He says as he softly kisses my head.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Ana POV

Oh my gosh, my head hurts so much, I roll over to be faced with something rock solid, I open my eyes and find Christian, what the hell, I thought I was going to be staying in my room lastnight, I sit up and see Callum in the bed not far from us.

"Shit!" I kind of whisper and shout causing Christian to wake up

"Ana whats wrong?" he asks tiredly

"Callum is here Christian, and I appear to be naked did we have sex with him in the room, oh my god kill me now, oh he is going to think i'm such a tramp"

"WOW WOW WOW ANA! Slow down a second baby, one we didn't have sex lastnight as you passed out, two don't worry about him, I think he would be too drunk to remember anyway baby" he says and lays back down snuggling in to me. I lay down again next to him and take in my surroundings, I still can't believe we're at Harvard, its a dream come true. This has honestly been one of the best weeks of my life, I can't wait for the rest of the year, I have a feeling its going to be one of the best of my life!

Thankyou guys for reading, reviews are much loved so keep them coming.

Lucy xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys! I'm so so sorry about the delay on an update, I havent been at home for the past couple of days so have been unable to update!, as i said i'm sorry and i hope this chapter makes up for it!

Ana POV

we have got through the first weeks of college, all I will say is it has been one hell of a ride! It's now october and Its halloween, we have a party to go to tonight and then tomorrow we're going home until monday for long weekend as it feels like so long since any of us seen our family.

Christian and I are dressing up as Mario and Luigi, Kate is going as a sexy cop, not sure what the rest are going as but it should be a fun night.

I have just got out of the shower and Kate has gone to get us some alcohol to pregame and I hear a knock at the door, I look at my watch 5:00pm Christian shouldnt be here yet, Kate wouldnt knock, no idea who it could be.

I open the door and I'm completely shocked as to what is right infront of me, Elliot stands there with a grin on his face

"Elliot what are you doing here?! Its so good to see you!" I say as i throw my arms around him.

"Well I cleared it with mum and Dad i wanted to come out for halloween with you guys and i really missed kate so im travelling back with you tomorrow" he says as he comes inside.

"Thats great El, does Kate know you're here?" I ask curious to why Kate hadnt mentioned it to me if she knew.

"No, noone knew, its a surprise where is she anyway?" He asks as he sits on her bed

"She's just gone to get us some alcohol to pregame for tonight, you best of bought an outfit with you El, I mean it!" I say laughing

"I have I have, but none of you can know until its time" He says winking at me.

The front door opens and kate stands there open mouthed at the sight before her

"El Omg are you real?what are you doing here?" She asks dropping the bags of alcohol and running over to him

"Well, I'm here to see my woman arent i?" He says while kissing her.

I decide now is probably the best time to leave them to it so I throw on some joggers grab my outfit and everything I need to get ready and decide to get ready at Christians and give them some alone time. I knock on the door and he answers within seconds

"Hi, I'm getting ready here, Kate is a little tied up with Elliot, he came to surprise her and I thought id give them some time alone" I see as I waltz in and sit on his bed.

"I know he just came to see me before coming to yours, he needed your room number as he didnt know what it was. you looking forward to tonight baby?" He asks me as he kisses my neck

"Yeah, It should be so fun, but no distractions mr! Im already behind on my schedule of getting ready, you will make me late!" I say and with that I'm up and getting ready.

Christian and I look in his mirror and burst out laughing, this is amazing, we look so good, we decide we have to get a good photo of us to frame, once we're completely ready we head over to my room, I go in and Kate is there in her sexy cop outfit and Elliot is dressed as Danny from the classic film grease, He looks hilarious me and Christian curl over with laughter at how different he looks.

Everyone else arrives, so now we're all in our room pregaming and having a catchup with El before heading out, we're going to the football teams party tonight as the cheerleading team aren't throwing one and we all get along with the team so it seemed a good idea to go there.

We go inside and are met with very loud music and very drunk people I stay by Christians side as I can already see the slutty girls eyeballing him, Can they really not see we are together, they're so rude. I turn and Kate is stood next to me so we get chatting and I feel someone else's presence near us, I turn to the left to see a girl stood on the other side of Christian very obviously flirting with him, I see red.

I cough "Hi do I know you?" I smile sweetly.

She looks at me "No i don't believe we have met, but I'm talking to this one not you so bye" she says and looks back to Christian

I laugh out loud "This one, as you called him, happens to be my boyfriend and has absolutely no interest in you, so why don't you take your tacky self away from us and go hit on someone else" I say staring her down, she scurries off and Christian looks at me.

"What was that all about Ana? There is no need to get jealous, I was telling her to back off, I don't need you to fight my corner I'm capable of doing that myself!" he yells and with that walks away from me. I am shell shocked he never really shouts at me and never for things like that, I feel so hurt.

"Ana, babe, just give him some time to cool off I'm sure he didn't mean it" Kate says as she tries to comfort me. I nod my head and tell her I'm going home as I don't feel great, I go outside of the house and call a taxi.

Christian POV.

I'm sitting in the toilet feeling like a complete dick, I know I shouldn't of gone off at Ana as she was clearly just looking out for me but I can handle myself I don't need her fighting my corner. I go back to the party and see Kate dancing with Elliot, I scan the room and don't see Ana anywhere.

"Kate Elliot, where did Ana go?" I ask frantically worried as to where she is

"She went home, I wouldn't go after her if I were you she is very upset at the minute" Kate says and turns back to Elliot ignoring me. Fuck that, don't go after her? Is she stupid of course I'm going to go after her she is my girlfriend!

I knock on Ana's door and here no movement, for fucks sake! Why is she ignoring me. I bang louder this time

"Ana! ANA!"

She opens the door keeping the latch on so I cant get in

"What Christian?" she asks as she looks through the little gap in the door.

"Can I come in please?" I beg

"No, I'm going to sleep, I will speak to you tomorrow." And with that she closes the door on me. I sink down the door and put my head in my hands, god what have I done, I have completely messed things up.

Thankyou guys for reading! Sorry I have been crappy for updating but I hope this will tie you over until later on!

Keep reviewing

Lucy xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Christian POV

"Christian, wake up man!" "C, come on wake up!" my eyes flutter open as I recognise that voice as Elliots.

"Christian why an earth are you asleep outside Ana's door?" Elliot asks he seems kind of pissed off

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'll go to my room now sorry" and with that I walk off and head to my room, I feel sick at the thought that Ana may leave me. I really didn't mean to take it out on her, I feel like such a shit boyfriend I'm just so stressed at the minute and I can't bring myself to tell her why.

I lay on my bed and spend the rest of the night thinking, I can't sleep so I decide to do something for Ana to make it up to her, lets get a pen paper and my laptop out!

Light is now beaming through the window and I look at the time in the corner of my laptop and see that it is 11:00am, god, I have been up since 4am, I need to fix this though, there is no time to sleep, I look at my finished master piece and hope this will bring my Ana back to me.

I knock on Ana's door nervous as hell to met with a sympathetic smile from Kate as she invites me inside and her and Elliot scurry off without another word, I see Ana sat on the bed reading through her college work.

"Ana baby, can we talk?"

"You can talk, I will listen yes." She says bluntly.

"I'm so sorry Ana, Its just well there isn't any worthy excuse I have just been real stressed out lately and I took that out on you but I shouldn't of, I have something for you" I say nervously and rummage through my bag finding her presents. I hand them to her and await nervously for her response.

Ana POV

I look at what Christian has just handed me and I melt, this is the sweetest thing ever. There is a scrap book filled with pages of pictures of us with little captions underneath each one, I tear up just looking through them. As I get to the last page there is a letter written addressed to me.

 _"_ _Dear Ana,_

 _I'm incredibly sorry for acting like an 'Ass' as I know you would say, please forgive me, you mean the world to me Ana, more than anybody ever has. You're my favourite hello and hardest goodbye. You're the light in my life when times get dark, you're my hero and I couldn't bare to ever lose you baby._

 _Please forgive me and let me make it up to you, Please don't make me say my hardest goodbye._

 _Love from C x"_

I only just notice the tears that have been streaming down my face

"Christian, I do forgive you, I was just hurt and angry, I just needed to clear my head baby, I love you"

He smiles at me like he has just won a lump sum of money

"Oh Ana, that is the greatest thing I have ever heard you say, I love you so much" with that he kisses me tenderly.

"Theres one more gift you baby" He say and hands me an envelope.

I open it and my jaw drops, he has booked us a hotel for next weekend not far from Harvard, the pictures clearly show this a beautiful hotel and I look at him and smile.

"Thankyou Christian I love you"

Its now 2pm and we are all heading for our flight home, I can't wait to see my dad, its now I realise how much I really have missed him.

Once off our flights Christian drops me home and reminds me of lunch with his family tomorrow then Dinner at mine with my dad. I smile and nod waving goodbye to him.

I head in to the living room and see my dad waiting for me on the couch

"Daddy!" I squeal and give him the biggest hug I have ever gave him

"I've missed you so much pumpkin I'm so glad you're home now" My dad says while kissing my head.

"I've missed you too daddy, be honoured though, between class and all the work I have I'm surprised I have any time to miss anybody, its pretty full on there" I laugh and kick back on the couch with my daddy, its so good to be here with him.

"I bet kiddo, want to order take out?" he offers

I nod my head frantically at him and he goes in to the kitchen to order the food and I look around at my home which feels like forever since I have been here.

Once our food arrives we Chat and eat for hours its so nice to have a real good catchup with my dad, I hate to think of him here on his own, he must get lonely. I let out a yawn and my eyes start to feel heavy.

"You look real tired kiddo, why don't you head off to bed, I will still be here in the morning"

I nod my head to tired to even say anything and climb up the stairs and get in bed, wow its been a long day.

Christian POV

It was so good to be home today, mum and dad really fussed over me, I miss Ana though, at college we're so used to sleeping together every night not being with her is hard.

I lay in my bed thinking of Ana's beautiful face, she really is my hero, I wouldn't be where I am without her. And with that thought in mind I fall to sleep dreaming of her beautiful blue eyes.

I wake up from my mum calling my name, I look at my clock and see it is 8:30 Mum must be preparing breakfast. I can't wait for Ana to come over for lunch today I am picking her up at 11:30 and we are planning to head back to hers at around 3:30.

I go down eat my breakfast, shower and get ready eager to see Ana. I look at the time and see I still have an hour yet about 45 minutes before I have to leave I have time to kill and no way to do so, I don't like having nothing to do because thats when I over think and get stressed.

Its time to leave and now I'm in a bad mood, having nothing to do is really a bad thing for me, I knew this would happen, maybe I should tell Ana on the way here what is going on, surely she will understand, of course she will she is my perfect Ana!

I beep outside her house and she comes running outside in the most beautiful knee length white dress and a light pink cardigan she looks flawless. She gets in the car and kisses me cheek before we start the journey back to my house.

"Ana baby I really need to speak to you about something" I say while focusing on the road.

"Ok, is everything ok?" she asks concered

"Yes, well no actually, the other day when we argued, well there is a reason for me being so snappy and I need to tell you and get it off my chest hoping it will take a weight off my shoulders, just hear me out before you say anything please" I ask her while looking at her scared look on her face.

She gulps and nods at me.

"about a week ago, I received an email, from Elena Lincoln, it seems she got out for good behaviour. It must of slipped by my dad as he hasn't mentioned it to me well anyway, she emailed me and it was a vicious sly email Ana and well I wanted you to read it as I don't want any secrets, but this is why I have been the way I have recently Ana, and I'm sorry for letting her cause problems for us" I pull out my phone and tell her to go on my emails and it should be the top one. I know what the email says by heart because I have read it over and over again

 _"_ _Dear Christian,_

 _Well, It seems I'm out now and I'm out for good, you better warn that mousy little thing of yours if we so much as cross paths I wont be responsible for my actions. She is no good for you Christian, I thought by now you would have seen that, but no, you soon will though don't worry. I will still be here waiting with open arms remember that my love. When things go wrong you know where I am should you so need me. Remember Christian, Love is for fools._

 _Love Elena x"_

I look at Ana trying to read her reaction, she looks furious.

"HOW THE FUCK DARE SHE CHRISTIAN! Mousy little thing! I'll show her mousy, I am the one who wont be held responsible for my actions, shes nothing but a piece of dirt! Christian this doesn't need to come between me and you, she is nothing, Im going to delete the email and I want you to forget about it and stop worrying, that is exactly what she wants!"

"Ana I know, when I first got it I was shocked, really shocked, I didn't know what to make of it, I was angry, confused and feeling all sorts of emotions, but last night I realised that she is disgusting and she is evil right to the core, that is why I wanted you to know, I'll forget about it if you do baby" I say and see her nod her head but I know she is still thinking about it.

We go inside my house and my mum gushes over Ana

"Oh its so good to see you Ana, we have missed you!" my mum says hugging her and my dad greets her and calls me to his office.

"Sit Christian" so i do as im told.

"Elena is out of prison" he states seeming really pissed off

"I know" I say looking down as I know what is about to come next

"You know? What do you mean you know? How?" He says glaring at me

"She emailed me" I say simply not wanting to have this conversation right now

"You what? She emailed you and you didn't think to tell me! Christian are you that stupid! I could of sorted this!" He bellows at me

"I know dad, I was just confused and didn't really want to tell you over the phone" I say making a valid point

My dad nods "Well what did it say"

I go into my deleted mail to find it and hand him my phone letting him see for himself.

"Right this is unacceptable I will get something put in place that she cant contact any grey family member or Ana as this email is clearly threatening behaviour" My dad says as he stands dismissing me from his office.

I just want to get back to Harvard why is coming home seeming to be so stressful.

I'm going to leave this here and skip ahead to the upcoming time of Christmas in my next chapters, I'm excited to do Christmas chapters so that is what will be up next guys.

Keep reviewing, constructive criticism is good I always say! And I appreciate all of the reviews I get so keep them coming!

Lucy xx


	22. Chapter 22

Ana POV

Its now 2 weeks until Christmas and I am so excited as always! We get to go home in 4 days and see all our families I have been excited for this for weeks now. I know Christian has been planning Christmas presents for me which are going to be way over the top, but if it makes him happy it makes me happy. It hasn't snowed yet unfortunately so for now I am on snow watch waiting not so patiently i may add! Christmas is most definitely my favourite time of the year, I get so excited and act like I am about 5 again. My mum is meant to be coming down for Christmas and we're going over to Christians house and spending the Christmas holidays there this year, I expect it will be great. If my mum behaves that is, she has been a lot better it was my dad who organised this and said she seems as if she has matured. Ha we will see.

Its late afternoon now and is really starting to get cold out, I really want a coffee so decide I'll take a stroll and get one. I wrap up warm in my big coat, scarf, hat and gloves, I don't want to catch a cold just before Christmas. As I am walking round campus I notice not many people are around, its like a zombie down, almost scary to be honest, so I get my coffee quickly and head back to the room knowing Kate will probably be back from class now.

I walk in the room and see Kate on a pair of ladders next to a Christmas tree.

"Kate what an earth are you doing?" I yell worried she may fall as no one is holding the ladders

"what does it look like? I am decorating I know we may not be spending Christmas here but I want to get in the mood everybody is coming round soon to decorate and have a drink, come on help out Ana" she whines at me so I agree

We put some Christmas songs on the stereo and start putting lights on the tree and tinsel I hear a knock at the door

"Come in" I shout over the music.

Christian, Jose, Vanessa, Austin, Brad and Callum walk in holding a bottle of varied alcohol each, I know we will all miss Callum over Christmas as he has became a valued member of part of our little gang, he is like an annoying brother sometimes really.

2 hours later the room is fully decorated and lit up and looks so Christmassy and we are all sat around drinking.

Christian puts his arm round me and kisses me tenderly and its starts to get heated until we are rudely interrupted

"Get a room!" Callum shouts to us causing everyone including ourselves to burst out in to laughter.

Jose POV

I sit and look around me at my friends, I am so happy to have these in my life, they're honestly the best people I could wish to spend College life with.

I look at Kate so carefree, and bubbly no matter what, she is so sassy, she flicks her hair back unaware she sends the signal of how confident she is with herself, she is like the older protective sister of the group. I look at Austin, we're the least closest I'd say, we just never really connected like I did with everyone else, don't get me wrong he is amazing and hilarious, you can see looking at him he is a typical guy as he sits chatting to brad. Now brad, My lonf childhood bestfriend, we grew up like siblings because our parents knew eachother, he is probably the only person I trust with everything he is the most genuine person you will meet. I look at Christian, rocky start thats for sure, jealous as you can see by the way he looks at Ana, but if you catch him in the right mood he is one of the funniest mother fuckers going. Ana, the baby of us all, she may not be the youngest but definitely the most vulnerable, she is like a baby sister to me, id kill for her I really would, same as brad we grew up together, we get along better than I get along with anyone in this room.

Then there is Vanessa, its only really been this past year we have become close friends, and been fooling around, if you know what I mean. I look at her singing along to the music so happy and I cant help but smile to myself. She really is beautiful, she has a heart of gold and would do anything for anybody, I watch her intently and thats when I realise I think I might be in love with her.

Everybody is dancing and fooling around and I see Vanessa pouring herself another drink, this is my time!

"Hey V, can we speak a sec?" I ask feeling a little nervous.

"Sure Jose, whats on your mind?" she says a little slurred

"Well you see, you know how we have been seeing where this thing we have going on takes us? Well you see the thing is, erm, I think that I love you." There is said it!

Next thing I know her lips are crashing down on mine passionately

"I feel the same Jose, exactly the same" she says smiling at me

Christian POV

This truly is great, being here with all of my friends with my Ana, I cant wait for Christmas with her, I am nervous as to whether she will like her presents but I honestly can't wait, normally Christmas day is just me, El, Mia and mum and dad, this year we will have a house full, Me, El, Mia, Mum, Dad, Ana, Carla, Ray, and Kate, her parents couldn't make it but will be round boxing day to spend the day with us all. I am rather nervous about Carla coming, mainly because I think she is a bitch and to be quite frank I cant be bothered to deal with her shit and I don't want her ruining Christmas but we will see how that goes.

I see Ana coming out of the bathroom looking pasty and tired, I know exactly what is wrong, recently she has been suffering with bad stomach pains and sickness probably for a month or so now, we at first thought you know she may be pregnant but got that ruled out asap. I am starting to worry as there is no explanation for this.

"Ana baby have you been being sick?" I ask my voice and face laced with concern

"Yes" she says simply as she sits down and looks really poorly

"Ana when we go home I want you to talk this through with my mum, she might be able to give you some insight, please baby, for my peace of mind"

She nods her head and I decide its probably time I get Ana to bed, I cleared with Kate that Ana would be staying at mine and Vanessa would stay here so Kate isn't on her own. I scoop her into my arms after telling everybody we're going to head back and before I even make it to my room she is fast asleep in my arms. I place her in bed and carefully undress her and climb in next to her. I have to admit I am really worried about what could be wrong with her, with worrying thoughts going through my mind I fall to sleep.

Ana POV

I am awoken by lots of movement, I see Christian thrashing around the bed sweating and whimpering, shit he is having a nightmare!

"Christian baby, wake up, wake up baby." Nothing.

"Come on baby, its me, Im here baby, its Ana" his eyes shoot open and looks relieved to see me.

"You're here you're really here oh Ana" he sobs in to my chest.

"Christian, talk to me tell me what your nightmare was about?" I ask hoping he will open up and he nods.

"It was about you. You were really poorly, you kept being sick, and you were getting thinner and sicker and eventually you just, disappeared" he says looking frightened by the thought

"Baby, im here and Im well, we will get your mum to check me over, baby im sure its nothing please try not to worry until we get home"

He nods his head and kisses me softly

"I love you Ana" he says as he takes me in his arms and snuggles against me

"And I you Christian" and with that we both fall to sleep.

Last chapter for the night guys, I wanted to give you an insight on Jose's personality and will be doing the same with the rest of the gang in upcoming chapters! I have college tomorrow so next chapter will be tomorrow night, please be patient, I'll update as quickly as I can for you all.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Lucy xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Ana POV

Its now the Saturday and we have all just been met with Elliot waiting for us at the airport. He is taking Kate, Christian and I back to his for a couple of hours then Christian and I will be heading to mine for the night then we will be going to the greys for the Christmas period, my mum should be at Rays now, so let's wait and see how this plays out.

We pull up at Bellvue and Carrick, Grace and Mia are all out on the doorstep waiting for us with huge grins on their faces, its getting slightly dark outside, and the house looks amazing, it's all lit up and looks like a fairytale dream, I have never seen something look this amazing, I'm starstruck. Christian comes round to my door and opens it for me helping me out of the car. We say our hello's and head in to the family room.

After a while of catching up, Carrick heads off to his office while Mia has gone to a friends for the night. Christian asks Elliot and Kate if we can have a moment alone with his mum. I wish he wouldn't of done that, it could of waited until there was a better chance to get her alone.

"Whats wrong Christian?" Grace asks concerned.

"Ana will tell you mum, I'm going to head in the kitchen with El and Kate to give you some privacy." And with that he kisses me reassuringly and leaves us alone.

"Ana is something wrong" Grace asks coming to sit next to me.

"Oh Grace, its nothing, you know Christian and his worrying, I have just been feeling a little under the weather recently, nothing bad" I say hoping she takes that answer.

She gives me a stern look "Well what kind of under the weather, tell me your symptoms" she says

"Grace, honestly I'm not worried, I have just been suffering with stomach pains and being sick recently, don't worry, I see what just crossed your mind, I'm not pregnant" I say looking her dead in the eyes.

"Well, would you mind laying down and I will feel around at your stomach but this might mean you need an x-ray ana, to rule things out" she says and I lay down lifting my top.

Grace feels around, pressing rather hard on some areas, which kind of hurts but I keep quiet

"Right Ana, I have a feeling as to what this may be but I am not specialised in the area, I don't want to diagnose you if I'm wrong, if what I think is right then you don't need to worry, I will call in a favour and get you checked out tomorrow, ok sweetie" She says with a smile.

"Yes thats fine Grace, would you tell Christian as I'm not sure he will believe me" I say to her.

"Of course Ana, come on lets go in the kitchen and see what those three are up to"

Christian and I are now heading over to my house, my daddy rang and told me my mother was there and was excited to see me, ha of course she is I think to myself. Christian trusts what his mum says so he has stopped worrying about me for now. We pull up in to my drive way and head in to my house out of the cold.

When we enter the main room I'm surprised to see now Christmas decorations up.

"Daddy!" I squeal and hug him

"Mum, how are you?" I ask giving her a brief hug.

"I'm fine ana, infact perfect now you're here!" she says with a smile, hm odd.

"Daddy, why are there no decorations up the house, Christmas is in ONE WEEK you know!"

He laughs at me "I know baby girl, but we thought we would wait and put them up together tonight" He says which makes me smile at the kind thought.

"That'd be great daddy" I say grinning at him.

Christian POV

For the past two hours we have been putting Christmas decorations up at Ana's house, her mum has been extremely nice, I hope this is a new start for them, I don't want Ana to be estranged from her mum, they have really been bonding tonight and its lovely to see, I look at Ray and he looks so happy watching is daughter and her mother bonding finally.

"Erm, would you all mind sitting down, me and Carla want to say something to you" Ray says clearing his throat

Ana and I take a seat on the sofa and wonder what is going to come out of his mouth

"Ana, well your mum and I have decided to give things another go, she is going to be moving back here" He says warily waiting for her reaction.

She stand and hugs her dad

"Oh dad, I'm so happy" she kisses him

"And mum, It will be nice to see you a lot more, treat him right" she winks at her.

I stand and shake rays hand "Congratulations Ray" I say to him

Carla comes and hugs me "Congratulations to you aswell Carla, this is great news" I say smiling at her, making all the effort I can as we never had a chance to get to know eachother really until now.

Ana and I head up to bed as she says she's tired but I have a sneaky suspicion she is up to something. We get inside her room and she closes the door behind her coming towards me and pushing me on to the bed.

"Oh Christian I have waited all day for this, I need you now" She says seductively as she straddles me

She begins to kiss my neck and make me unbelievably horny, I cant take it nomore, I flip her over so I am on top and begin Attacking her mouth. We undress eachother as we are kissing passionately, I move down to her breasts, her amazing breasts. I begin licking and sucking her sensitive nipples making her moan. I go back up and surprise her by entering her with no warning, she moans out rather loudly and we move together, in sync. Sex with Ana is perfect. We move in sync until we reach our climax and fall to sleep after an intense round of sex.

I wake up after the most amazing nights sleep, I look across to Ana and she is still fast asleep breathing lightly, I love watching her sleep, she always looks so peaceful, Its my favourite thing to watch. She obviously feels me staring as he eyes flutter open and immediately land on me.

"Having a good look are we?" She asks sarcastically

"Infact yes I was thank you very much" I smile at her.

She leans across and kisses me "Goodmorning baby" she says sweetly.

"Good morning princess, sleep well?" I ask

"Yes very well, like a baby" she says leaning back down

"That statement would infact be incorrect as babies don't usually sleep all through the night Ana" I say proving a point to her cockily

"Well, look who woke up a smart ass" she says playfully hitting me.

I love moments like these, its the little things in life that matter, seeing Ana so relaxed and comfortable around me makes me so happy. I really can't wait for Christmas with her now.

Ana POV

We're just loading the car up with all of our presents to take to the greys, I'm excited to get there as I know Christmas this year is going to be special and so much fun! Bring on Christmas I say.

I will be continuing from this stage but it will be tomorrow as I need to get resting, first day at work tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Keep reading and reviewing I wont keep you waiting long guys.

Lucy xx


End file.
